Getting What's His Back
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: six years since Ryoma Echizen left Japan for the U.S. to follow his dream to become the world’s champion tennis player, leaving behind a broken hearted Sakuno Ryuuzaki and something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my very first POT story and I like RyomaxSakuno pairing a lot so here's one.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own POT only the plot of this story!**

**Summary: six years since Ryoma Echizen left Japan for the U.S. to follow his dream to become the world's champion tennis player, leaving behind a broken hearted Sakuno Ryuuzaki and something more.**

**Chapter One: A Memory**

"Uncle Tezuka, finally you're here." A young boy shouted after the boy had answered the door. "Mom, hurry up! Uncle Tezuka is already here." The boy added while Tezuka lifted him up off the floor as he in turn wraps his arms around Tezuka's neck.

"Ryu, you forgot to put a bottle of water in your bag." A woman voice said as she steps inside the living room holding her son's bag while putting a bottle of water inside. "Hi Tezuka, are you sure it's still okay for you to take him and practice with him?" The woman added after greeting Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Of course Sakuno." Tezuka answered eyeing Sakuno Ryuuzaki's outfit. 'She looks different than she had been when she was young.' Tezuka thought looking at Sakuno's long brown hair that hang loosely in the air, her black slacks that hug her legs emphasizing the shape of it and of course the white blouse she was wearing just enough to show the swell of her breast but not enough for anyone to see everything.

"Thanks." Sakuno said to Tezuka as she smiled at him. "And you young man, you're very big already for your Uncle Tezuka to carry." Sakuno said as she turned her attention to her five and a half years old son.

"It's no big deal Sakuno, besides I take this as part of my exercise." Tezuka said giving the boy a secret smiled that only the two of them know.

"We better go Uncle Tezuka or we'll be late." Ryu suddenly said as he wiggle from Tezuka's arms to let him go.

"You're right, we better go before your Uncle Momo and the others go crazy waiting for us." Tezuka agreed lowering Ryu to the floor.

"Bye Mom!" Ryu said getting his bag from his mother and kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye Sakuno!" Tezuka said after Ryu as he also kiss her on the cheek. "Don't forget about tomorrow Night." Tezuka added to her as he helps her son with his things.

"I won't!" Sakuno said smiling at Tezuka. "Have fun you guys!" Sakuno added standing on her porch waving at Tezuka and Ryu as they pulled out off the drive way and wave at her in return.

Sakuno close the door behind her as she went to clean up the mess in the kitchen before getting ready for work.

As Sakuno wash the dishes, she can't help but look back at her life. She has wonderful friends which mostly are the regulars of the old Seigaku's tennis players whom love her and threat her as their little sister especially after her grandmother's death which had made her relationship with them to grow even deeper; they had become the brothers she never had well all except Tezuka who is something more in her life right now than before, she also has a successful Bake Shop Business which is a total dream come true and of course the last but not the least is her loving son, Ryu whom she adore so much fro he reminded her about a love she had once had that lead to another that became the cause of Ryu's existent.

**FLASHBACK**

**A YEAR AFTER COLLEGE…**

Sakuno Ryuuzaki and Ryoma Echizen are sitting on Sakuno's living room as tears started to fall from Sakuno's eyes. Ryoma, her very long time boyfriend since 3rd year high school had just told her that he was leaving for the U.S. to follow his dream to become the world's champion tennis player. She loves him so much and she understood him even if she hated the idea of being away from him for God knows how long.

Ryoma had kissed her tears away before slowly kissing her mouth to try and comfort her but all she could think of is that he was going away in the morning, that she wouldn't be able to see him again for a long, long time and a possibility that she might never see him again. Her only consolation had been that at least she would have this one night to remember him by.

Ryoma laid her down on the big couch as he deepened the kiss. Sakuno answered every kiss giving all that she had including her virginity to the man who dearly holds her hearts and is about to break it by leaving her the next day.

As Ryoma thrust himself inside her for the first time, he stilled for a moment when he realized too late that it was her first time, but Sakuno started to move beneath him, urging him to continue while whispering to him that everything is okay, he complied not able to fight his control and started to thrust himself in and out of her fast and hard giving pleasure as well as taking as they both loose themselves in each others arms.

Afterwards, though, when the explosive heat of their tumultuous love-making had finally ebbed away, he'd seemed to regret what had happened.

"I'm sorry Sakuno," he'd said, "That should never have happened… not here, not now… not when I'm leaving for the States tomorrow. I don't know why it did- I couldn't have been thinking straight, and perhaps I was a little crazy for a while." He's studied her intently. "I'm sorry for taking your virginity but will you be all right? I mean, you're not likely to get pregnant, are you?"

'Ryoma must have been trying hard to make himself believe that a one night stand wouldn't be a big deal.' Sakuno thought and she wanted to tell him he was wrong but instead she remembered shaking her head and assuring him by saying the words he wanted to hear, "It's all right. You don't have to worry about that, it doesn't matter."

By the look on his face, he looks relieved. "That's good," he'd said, and he added with a rueful smile, "I don't think I'm ready for fatherhood just yet. I have too many other plans to see through first." And he does because he left the very next morning without looking back on what happen that night, the night their baby was conceived.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**That's the first chapter so please tell me what you think! this is by the way a Rated M just to be sure!**


	2. A Little More Practice

**Author's Note: Thank you very much to the many reviewer of this story. Also I'm sorry for taking me so long to upload. I just got a lot of things to do so I hadn't had a chance to type this chapter. Anyway here's Chapter Two for you guys!**

**RECAP:**

Afterwards, though, when the explosive heat of their tumultuous love-making had finally ebbed away, he'd seemed to regret what had happened.

"I'm sorry Sakuno," he'd said, "That should never have happened… not here, not now… not when I'm leaving for the States tomorrow. I don't know why it did- I couldn't have been thinking straight, and perhaps I was a little crazy for a while." He's studied her intently. "I'm sorry for taking your virginity but will you be all right? I mean, you're not likely to get pregnant, are you?"

'Ryoma must have been trying hard to make himself believe that a one night stand wouldn't be a big deal.' Sakuno thought and she wanted to tell him he was wrong but instead she remembered shaking her head and assuring him by saying the words he wanted to hear, "It's all right. You don't have to worry about that, it doesn't matter."

By the look on his face, he looks relieved. "That's good," he'd said, and he added with a rueful smile, "I don't think I'm ready for fatherhood just yet. I have too many other plans to see through first." And he does because he left the very next morning without looking back on what happen that night, the night their baby was conceived.

**Chapter Two: A Little More Practice**

**BAKE SHOP KITCHEN…**

"How's everything when I was away yesterday?" Sakuno asked putting an apron on.

"We got a lot of Customers and cake orders but nothing that we can't handle." Tomoka said while checking the kitchen stock inventory. "So, how's the date with Tezuka yesterday?" Tomoka added after finishing the inventory and looking up at Sakuno.

"Why do you want to know?" Sakuno asked Tomoka as she started to gather ingredients for a blue berry cake. "As I remember I never kiss and tell." Sakuno added.

"Sakuno, I want to know and it's because Tezuka is your boyfriend for almost three years now, he'd been there for you ever since Ryu is born, he acts like a father to Ryu for he play tennis with Ryu and even thought Ryu everything he knows about tennis, you guys spent Sunday together with Ryu like a big family and…"

"Okay, okay I got your point." Sakuno said stopping Tomoka before she spilled her whole life to her staff which are listening intently because first, they like Sakuno and second is they are talking about Sakuno's boyfriend which is Japan's No. 1 champion player in the national championship tournament for five consecutive years and last is the co-owner of the only school for Tennis called Seigaku (Reason for the name is all the owners are from the Seigaku Tennis Club meaning Fuji, Momo and the others.)

"No, you don't." Tomoka said before adding, "Look, I won't asks you what happen yesterday but answer this question for me." Tomoka look at Sakuno and when she nodded for her to continue Tomoka asked her "Do you love Tezuka?"

Sakuno had stop mixing the mixture on the bowl and look at Tomoka for a long time Tomoka's question had really made her think. At first, she would have said no only that she respects him and that Tezuka just told her to let him love her even though she didn't feel the same way about him but now? Sakuno tried to picture life without Tezuka, she can see Ryu without the goofy smile he always reserved for Tezuka or the mischievous grin he and Tezuka always share when they are up to something, his eyes would not shine brightly like his always do for he is proud of Tezuka the same way Tezuka is proud of Ryu and then she would saw herself still crying for Ryu's father, feeling alone and unloved. Sakuno sigh while she remember the time she had with Tezuka and Ryu, she can't help but to smile for all of them are really a happy memory and then while lost in her thoughts she had realize that she is in fact deeply in love with Tezuka.

"By the look on your face, you don't have to tell me how you feel about him." Tomoka said observing his friend before smiling. "You are definitely in loved with him. Anyway I can't look after Ryu tomorrow for I had a date with Eiji but don't worry because Eiji had ask Momo if he could babysit Ryu and he agreed and to ease your worry further more Fuji and Inui is staying with Momo for the night." Tomoka added blushing at the mention of Eiji's name.

"Thanks, Tomoka and thanks Eiji for me for taking the bother to ask Momo and the others to babysit Ryu." Sakuno said as she started mixing the mixtures again.

"You're welcome!" Tomoka answered with a smile. "Uhm! Sakuno, I don't want to bother you again but there's no order of blue berry cake."

"I know, I'm making this because as you remember it's Saturday meaning it's the Uncle's Dinner Night and blue berry cakes are their favorite." Sakuno answered talking about the Saturday night dinner she always had with Ryu and his Uncles. "You wanna come?" Sakuno added when Tomoka hadn't said anything.

"Nah, I got a lot of things to finish. If I didn't finish this I won't be able to go out with Eiji tomorrow." Tomoka said as she walks toward the door "Ja."

"Ja." Sakuno answered as she finish mixing the mixture.

**SEIGAKU TENNIS SCHOOL… **

"Are you ready for a match?" Momoshiro called to Tezuka after thirty minutes of rest.

"What do you think partner?" Tezuka asked looking down at Ryu who was sitting beside him.

"Cool!" Ryu said jumping up to his feet and waiting for his uncle Tezuka to do the same.

"Great! It's two against two. Fuji, how about pairing up with me?" Momoshiro asked Syusuke Fuji who was sitting beside Eiji and the others.

"Sure." Fuji answered standing up and making his way towards with Momo followed by Tezuka and Ryu.

"All right a game!" Eiji Kikumaru shouted excitedly as he get up to his feet and went to the court to umpire while the others who are still sited followed them.

After a few minutes a real game had began and even Ryu is still 5 ½ years old, he could hit just like his uncles. At first everyone thought it's because of Ryoma's genes in Ryu's but then they decided that it's not because Ryu's game techniques had a lot in common with Tezuka and theirs due to the fact that they thought him everything they knew.

"Game Set! Win by Momo and Fuji! 6-5" Oishi said before Eiji could making him pout as the players shook hand.

"A little more practice Ryu and you'll be able to beat us." Fuji said as he shook hands with the apple of their eyes.

"You think so?" Ryu asked smiling up at them all as they gathered around him.

"We don't think so for we know so." Momo said ruffling Ryu's hair.

"Momoshiro is right and since we've been playing all day we all better clean up so we could have our ritual Saturday night dinner." Tezuka said putting his hand on Ryu's shoulder.

"Yeah, Uncle Tezuka is right beside mom is making our favorite cake." Ryu's pipe up.

"Then what are we waiting for." Eiji shouted with excitement as he grab the nearest person from him which is Kaidoh to the locker room.

**Well there you have it, and I followed some of the request to put Tezuka and Sakuno in a relationship. Now, don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think!**


	3. Flashback

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter and forgive me for the long wait my computer broke down for almost two weeks anyway on with the story. Also Thanks for telling about my spelling mistake. I just type it when I was sleepy so sorry!**

**RECAP:**

After a few minutes a real game had began and even Ryu is still 5 ½ years old, he could hit just like his uncles. At first everyone thought it's because of Ryoma's genes in Ryu's but then they decided that it's not because Ryu's game techniques had a lot in common with Tezuka and theirs due to the fact that they thought him everything they knew.

"Game Set! Win by Momo and Fuji! 6-5" Oishi said before Eiji could making him pout as the players shook hand.

"A little more practice Ryu and you'll be able to beat us." Fuji said as he shook hands with the apple of their eyes.

"You think so?" Ryu asked smiling up at them all as they gathered around him.

"We don't think so for we know so." Momo said ruffling Ryu's hair.

"Momoshiro is right and since we've been playing all day we all better clean up so we could have our ritual Saturday night dinner." Tezuka said putting his hand on Ryu's shoulder.

"Yeah, Uncle Tezuka is right beside mom is making our favorite cake." Ryu's pipe up.

"Then what are we waiting for." Eiji shouted with excitement as he grab the nearest person from him which is Kaidoh to the locker room.

**Chapter Three: Flashback**

**AIRPLANE (THE VERY SAME DAY)…**

"Karupin, you need to relax. I know you're very anxious to see Sakuno so do I." Ryoma Echizen the world's tennis champion said as he scratch Karupin's ear.

"Meow…" Karupin answered him as he settled down on the business couch beside his owner.

"I'm finally coming home." Ryoma whispered as he look outside the window thinking about Sakuno and their future that lay ahead while taking out a small jeweler's box from his pocket, inside lay a simple diamond ring that had cost a fortune but worth it. "I love you Sakuno." Ryoma added as he returned the box in his pocket.

**SEISHEN GAKUE SCHOOL…**

"Okay practice ends now." Oishi had shouted to his student. Who would have thought he'll be taking Coach Ryuzaki's place together with his golden pair partner Eiji as Seigaku's tennis club coach.

"Regulars please come forward." Eiji shouted who is standing beside Oishi "Your still thinking how everything had come out like this aren't you?" Eiji had said while the Regulars made their way to them.

"I just can't believe how far we had come Eiji." Oishi said as he had a flashback of the past.

**FIRST FLASHBACK: TEZUKA, TWO DAYS AFTER RYOMA HAD LEFT…**

"Your asking me to be a professional player?" Tezuka had asked the man who introduce himself as Rhen Sakatoshi a friend of Coach Ryuzaki.

"Yes, and I just didn't asks you I also had asks your old team mates like Oishi, Kikumaru and everyone else." Rhen said as he took out a folder and handed it to Tezuka. Inside the folder are contracts that his old team mates had signed.

"I see then I accept." Tezuka and signed the contract as well.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**SECOND FLASHBACK: THE FIRST COMPETITION FOR TEZUKA AND THE OTHERS…**

"Now, this competition is a very important one because whoever team win would be the team Japan would send to play against other tennis team." Rhen had said to his team which consist of the captain Tezuka Kunimitsu, Vice Captain Oishi Syuichiroh, Fuji Syusuke, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru and Inui sadaharu.

"Well, you heard the coach. Let's do our best!" Tezuka said as his team cheered.

And they played the game as what expected of them by coach Ryuzaki winning it and being send to represent Japan and came back as heroes.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**THIRD FLASHBACK: COUCH RYUZAKI'S DEATH **

Life for the Seigaku's old regular player and Sakuno can't be better than this. Sakuno had her business and her son Ryu while the Seigaku's Old regular player are playing professional tournament headed by their coach Rhen Sakatoshi and they earned a lot of money thus their own tennis school begin which is owned by them all. But everything change when coach Ryuzaki died.

Sakuno was devastated and so as the regulars. But it had been the start that had change everyone's life. For Tezuka, he started to talk and became close to Sakuno and Ryu ending up in a relationship with Sakuno. Oishi and Eiji had decided to take Coach Ryuzaki's place while at the same time teaching on their own school and being a professional tennis player. Kawamura, had opened several more Sushi restaurant in the memory of coach Ryuzaki and at the same time teaching at their own school with his other professional team members. Inui, Kaidoh, Fuji and Momo opened their resort.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I know what you mean." Eiji had said, "Okay Regulars, you know the district tournament is two days from now so Oishi and I expect you all to come to practice tomorrow early and sleep early too." Eiji had added to the Regulars.

"Yes coach!" Everyone shouted in unison

"That's all. Dismiss!" The captain of the new Seigaku Regulars said and all went home.

**RYUZAKI RESIDENT…**

"Don't worry about Ryu I'll look after him beside Fuji would be staying in my house tonight so as Oishi and Eiji." Momoshiro said as he took Ryu's overnight bag from Sakuno's hand.

"I'm not worried I just want to make sure that it's okay for you to baby sit him." Sakuno said as she went to the kitchen to get something from the fridge.

"It's okay with me beside Ryu is not a baby anymore so just have fun with Captain tonight okay and stop worrying about Ryu." Momoshiro said as Ryu stand beside him waiting for Sakuno to return.

"I will." Sakuno said entering the living room as Ryu approach her to kiss her goodbye and Sakuno handing Ryu a box of cake.

"I bake you guys another cake for you to enjoy tonight." Sakuno said looking at Ryu then to Momoshiro. "Goodbye and you guys have fun.

**There it is chapter three I know it's boring so I'm sorry hope you like it! Review and tell me what you guys think!**


	4. Dad?

**Author's Note: I know its been so long since I last updated but I move to the U.S. so I got very busy anyway here's Chapter Four for you guys. Enjoy!**

**RECAP:**

**RYUZAKI RESIDENT…**

"Don't worry about Ryu I'll look after him beside Fuji would be staying in my house tonight so as Oishi and Eiji." Momoshiro said as he took Ryu's overnight bag from Sakuno's hand.

"I'm not worried I just want to make sure that it's okay for you to baby sit him." Sakuno said as she went to the kitchen to get something from the fridge.

"It's okay with me beside Ryu is not a baby anymore so just have fun with Captain tonight okay and stop worrying about Ryu." Momoshiro said as Ryu stand beside him waiting for Sakuno to return.

"I will." Sakuno said entering the living room as Ryu approach her to kiss her goodbye and Sakuno handing Ryu a box of cake.

"I bake you guys another cake for you to enjoy tonight." Sakuno said looking at Ryu then to Momoshiro. "Goodbye and you guys have fun.

**Chapter Four: Dad?**

**AT THE PARK…**

"How are you hanging on?" Kaidoh asked the brown-haired girl sitting beside him on the Park bench.

"Still hanging." The brown-haired girl named Raiko answered. (A/N: The Seigaku Regulars met Raiko in their college years and she's a well-known singer in Japan also she has a hidden feelings for Tezuka for a long time until now which ia also her best friend. Other than Tezuka Raiko is very close to Kaidoh too.)

"I bought your new CD and I like it." Kaidoh said as he looks at the stars.

"Thanks." Raiko simply answered as she followed Kaidoh's action.

Kaidoh look at Raiko and said, "You still like him don't you?"

Raiko sigh in resignation before saying, "I can't help it Kaidoh, I tried to tell myself that he got Sakuno now and that Sakuno is a nice woman, she would take good care of him but still I can't help but to wish that it was me." Raiko look at Kaidoh before looking down to her hands. "I keep on working just to be able to forget him and to move on but it doesn't work, God know for years I tried." Raiko added.

"So what are you planning to do?" Kaidoh asked as he hugged Raiko.

"I don't know." Raiko whispered as she leaned on Kaidoh and buried her face in his chest.

As they hugged each other, they didn't know that someone is watching and taking their picture.

**MOMOSHIRO REESIDENT… **

"Uncle Momo, what do you know about my real dad?" Ryu suddenly asked from out of nowhere making everyone quite.

Momo who was cutting the cake stop, Fuji, Oishi and Eiji who were talking also had stopped and look at Ryu.

"I don't think it is my place to tell you about your dad." Momo said looking at Oishi, Fuji and Eiji before looking back at Ryu. "You better ask your mom about your dad." Momo added when Ryu didn't say anything.

"I just want to know why he left me and my mom alone." Ryu said and walks pass the living room to the guest room on the second floor.

When Ryu left the four Seigaku sat on the dinning table and started to wonder why Ryu had suddenly ask about his dad because he never ask question about Ryoma before. Something happen and that is what the four Seigaku are trying to solve.

**IN A ITALIAN RESTAURANT… **

"Are you okay?" Tezuka asked Sakuno who was very quite.

"I don't know, I'm confused." Sakuno said shaking her head a little.

"Why? Maybe I can help." Tezuka said all his attention to her now.

"Ryu… He asked me about his dad and I don't know how to answer him so I told him to pick up his toys." Sakuno said as she remembered the incident "Now, he thinks that Ryoma doesn't love him, I mean how can Ryoma even love him when he didn't even had a clue that he had a son. And that's not all sooner or later Ryu would find out the real reason why his father is not here and he would blame me because I never told Ryoma and the reason is that I was so hurt that I want to hurt him too." Sakuno added.

"Sakuno it's not your fault, you were hurt." Tezuka said reaching for her.

"Tezuka, I don't think I can do this, I feel something for you but when Ryu asked me about Ryoma I still felt hurt and I thought I was over him because I don't love him anymore but I guess I was wrong." Sakuno said withdrawing her hand from Tezuka's grip, "I'm so sorry, I'm not the right girl for you but I know someone who is right for you and that's Raiko she really loves you a lot. I can't ask you to still be my friend after this so good bye." Sakuno said and made her way out of the restaurant.

Tezuka who was shocked quickly recovered and walk after Sakuno. Grabbing her arm Tezuka look at her and understand that Sakuno needed time. "We can still be friends Sakuno and I'm willing to wait for you because for me Raiko is just my best friend and always would be." Tezuka said as he guide Sakuno towards his car and drove her home.

**Well that's it for Chapter Four. Don't forget to review and thanks for reading. LOL!**


	5. MISSING

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you guys and I would like to thank everyone for reading also I want to invite you guys to read my friend's Tennis no Ojisama story Title: Melodies of The Heart. I co-write it with her. Note: I won't be able to update after this chapter for a while because I'll be working for the whole month of July.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Tennis no Ojisama.**

**RECAP:**

"Tezuka, I don't think I can do this, I feel something for you but when Ryu asked me about Ryoma I still felt hurt and I thought I was over him because I don't love him anymore but I guess I was wrong." Sakuno said withdrawing her hand from Tezuka's grip, "I'm so sorry, I'm not the right girl for you but I know someone who is right for you and that's Raiko she really loves you a lot. I can't ask you to still be my friend after this so good bye." Sakuno said and made her way out of the restaurant.

Tezuka who was shocked quickly recovered and walk after Sakuno. Grabbing her arm Tezuka look at her and understand that Sakuno needed time. "We can still be friends Sakuno and I'm willing to wait for you because for me Raiko is just my best friend and always would be." Tezuka said as he guide Sakuno towards his car and drove her home.

**Chapter Five: MISSING**

"You what!" Tomoka shouted on the phone after hearing what Sakuno had said. (A/N: Tomoka is already working in the Bake Shop.)

"I broke up with Tezuka." Sakuno answered again as she prepared breakfast for herself.

"Could you explain why in the hell did you broke up with him." Tomoka asked a little bit calm but still shock from the news at the same time she stop typing in the computer.

"I still love Ryoma and it wouldn't be fair for Tezuka if we still continue our relationship." Sakuno said as she sat on her dinning table and started to eat.

"What did he said? Did you tell him about Raiko?" Tomoka asked referring to what everyone already know except Tezuka but he had a feeling though that Raiko had a crush with her.

"He said he'll wait for me and when I told him about Raiko's feeling he told me that Raiko would always be his friend and forever will be." Sakuno answered as flashback of the night before run through her head.

"You and Tezuka are still friends then." Tomoka concluded.

"Yeah, you…"

_Door Bell Ring_

"Uhm, I'll call you later Tomo, Ryu is already here." Sakuno said and press the end button without waiting for Tomoka's answer.

Sakuno went towards the door and opened it with a smile on her face but what she saw drained the life out of her.

**RAIKO SAKATOSHI'S RESIDENT…**

Raiko was sitting on her dinning table eating breakfast when she suddenly got a call from her manager telling her to read the newspaper. She did what the manager had said and what she saw in the front page made her drop the phones.

**MOMOSHIRO'S RESIDENT…**

"Ryu, are you up yet?" Fuji called for the third time but like before no one answered.

"Why don't you just head upstairs." Momo suggested from the kitchen as he prepared breakfast with Oishi's help while Eiji is watching the early morning news.

"I guess your right, he might not be awake." Fuji answered then started to descends the stairs towards Ryu's room.

Fuji knocks on Ryu's door but when no one answered his third knock, he opened the door to find…

**RYUZAKI'S RESIDENT…**

"Hi!"

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno whispered to stunned to say anything else.

Ryoma smiled at Sakuno after hearing her whisper his name and the next thing Sakuno knew, she was wrap around Ryoma's arms and he was kissing her intensely while she kiss him back with the same manner.

**Sakuno's POV…**

'What are you doing kissing him like that?' a voice inside Sakuno said 'Have you forgotten that he left you alone to give birth and take care of Ryu.' The voice added when Sakuno did nothing but answer Ryoma's kiss.

'You're right, he left me alone, so why am I kissing him, even though I love im so much things can never be the same again.' Sakuno said pulling herself together and started to push Ryoma away from her making him breaks the kiss.

**END OF POV**

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked confuse about Sakuno's action. One minute they were kissing like there's no tomorrow and the next she was pushing him away.

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong?" Sakuno said sarcastically "You, that's what wrong." Sakuno added when Ryoma didn't move or say something.

"I don't understand, aren't you happy to see me? That finally I came back and ask you to marry me." Ryoma said when he had found the words.

"Six years Ryoma, six long years and within this years things change you and me, so don't expect that nothing had change and that we could just pick up where we left off." Sakuno said angrily as she tried to stop her tears.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I thought we could start where we left off. You're right it has been six long years and we got to get to know each other again and I'm willing to do that because I still love you." Ryoma said hugging Sakuno who at first struggled against him but then stop and let him hug her.

"I still love you too but before we start to get to know each other again, there's something important you need to know. Sakuno said as she let her tears run freely She had imagine this scene in her dreams, seeing Ryoma again and telling him about Ryu but she didn't expect it to be this soon.

Ryoma was about to ask Sakuno what she meant when suddenly a car park up at Sakuno's drive way and four men got out from it and one of them and shouted in a panic way.

"SAKUNO, RYU IS MISSING…"

**This is the end for this chapter so don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I want to thank everyone who had reviewed the last few chapters.**


	6. Daddy Would

Author's Note: Well you guys are so lucky because there's a computer here. Anyway thanks for crossing your fingers with me and because you guys did it here's the next chapter. Hope you'll like it!

**RECAP:**

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked confuse about Sakuno's action. One minute they were kissing like there's no tomorrow and the next she was pushing him away.

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong?" Sakuno said sarcastically "You, that's what wrong." Sakuno added when Ryoma didn't move or say something.

"I don't understand, aren't you happy to see me? That finally I came back and ask you to marry me." Ryoma said when he had found the words.

"Six years Ryoma, six long years and within this years things change you and me, so don't expect that nothing had change and that we could just pick up where we left off." Sakuno said angrily as she tried to stop her tears.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I thought we could start where we left off. You're right it has been six long years and we got to get to know each other again and I'm willing to do that because I still love you." Ryoma said hugging Sakuno who at first struggled against him but then stop and let him hug her.

"I still love you too but before we start to get to know each other again, there's something important you need to know. Sakuno said as she let her tears run freely She had imagine this scene in her dreams, seeing Ryoma again and telling him about Ryu but she didn't expect it to be this soon.

Ryoma was about to ask Sakuno what she meant when suddenly a car park up at Sakuno's drive way and four men got out from it and one of them and shouted in a panic way.

"SAKUNO, RYU IS MISSING…"

Chapter Six: Daddy Would 

**KAIDOH'S RESIDENT…**

**DOOR BELL**

"Have you seen the morning papers?" Raiko asked as soon as the front door opened while walking pass Kaidoh and sat on the couch.

"Well, hello to you too and make yourself at home." Kaidoh said as he entered the living room after closing the door.

"Very funny but you didn't answer me yet." Raiko said, "Well, have you seen the morning papers yet?" Raiko added when Kaidoh didn't say anything.

"No, why?" Kaidoh asked confused and Raiko answered him by handing him the newspaper she was holding when she first arrived. "Thank you but I have my own newspaper you know." Kaidoh added before he flips the paper open and saw…

TEZUKA'S RESIDENT… 

Tezuka is sited on his couch drinking his morning coffee when he flip the morning papers and saw a picture of Raiko and Kaidoh on a bench hugging each other and underneath the picture is an article about them.

Pop Princess Raiko Sakatoshi 

_**Found Love in**_

_**Pro-Tennis Player Kaidoh Kaoru**_

The Pop Princess Raiko Sakatoshi is 

_Seen last night with said friend Pro-Tennis_

_Player Kaidoh Kaoru hugging each other on_

_A secluded bench inside Tokyo's National Park._

_According to our source, the way_

_Mr. Kaidoh and Ms. Sakatoshi hug is_

_Different, it's not just an ordinary hug._

_As this picture circulated some of their fans_

_Said the same thing while others are_

_Excited for the new couple. We tried to _

_Contact both Mr. Kaidoh and Ms. Sakatoshi for _

Any comment but we can't reach them both except Their representative and both said the same thing 

_Neither Ms. Sakatoshi nor Mr. Kaidoh is_

_Seeing each other. _

Tezuka was shock after he had read the article and something inside him hurt when he had first seen the picture but before he could react more his phone rang.

KAIDOH'S RESIDENT… 

"Damn, this is not happening." Kaidoh hissed as he crampled the newspaper but then stop when he realized something.

KAIDOH'S POV… 

'Hang on! I can use the article to finally tell Raiko I like her.' Kaidoh thought and smiled to himself.

'Well of course you could, so what are you waiting for.' A voice from the back of his head said

Kaidoh was about to tell Raiko about his real feelings for her when he was stop by last night conversation on the park.

FLASHBACK 

"How are you hanging on?" Kaidoh asked the brown-haired girl sitting beside him on the Park bench.

"Still hanging." The brown-haired girl named Raiko answered. (A/N: The Seigaku Regulars met Raiko in their college years and she's a well-known singer in Japan also she has a hidden feelings for Tezuka for a long time until now which ia also her best friend. Other than Tezuka Raiko is very close to Kaidoh too.)

"I bought your new CD and I like it." Kaidoh said as he looks at the stars.

"Thanks." Raiko simply answered as she followed Kaidoh's action.

Kaidoh look at Raiko and said, "You still like him don't you?"

Raiko sigh in resignation before saying, "I can't help it Kaidoh, I tried to tell myself that he got Sakuno now and that Sakuno is a nice woman, she would take good care of him but still I can't help but to wish that it was me." Raiko look at Kaidoh before looking down to her hands. "I keep on working just to be able to forget him and to move on but it doesn't work, God know for years I tried." Raiko added.

"So what are you planning to do?" Kaidoh asked as he hugged Raiko.

"I don't know." Raiko whispered as she leaned on Kaidoh and buried her face in his chest.

END OF FLASHBACK 

'She still loves him. I couldn't do it, I can't ask her to love me back.' Kaidoh thought and before he could think more his phone rang.

END OF POV 

**RYUUZAKI'S RESIDENT…**

Sakuno was sobbing on Ryoma's chest while Ryoma tried to calm her down at the same time going through the motion of finding out he had a son that Sakuno had hide from him and he might not even be able to get to know him.

FLASHBACK… 

"SAKUNO, RYU IS MISSING…"

"What do you mean Ryu is missing?" Sakuno asked as she started to panic.

"He wasn't in his bed when I went upstairs to see if his ready." Fuji said running his hand through his hair as frustration overtook him. (A/N: I know this is the first for Fuji to run his hand through his hair.)

"Maybe he was just playing hide and seek with you guys." Sakuno said trying to sound positive.

"We already turned Momo's house inside out and we can't find him anywhere." Oishi said symphatetically.

"Ryu would never run away." Sakuno said unconvincingly.

"He asked Momo about his father and when he didn't answer he went upstairs and we all thought he went to bed well assume is the right word." Eiji said sadly. "We're so sorry Sakuno we should know better." Eiji added as everyone nodded.

"Hold on. Who's Ryu and what is the important thing I need to know?" Ryoma asked looking at everyone then at Sakuno.

"Ryoma… Ry…Ryu, he… he's your son." Sakuno said in between sobs. "I'm sorry if I kept him from you for a long time." Sakuno added, as she can't fight the sobs anymore and it quickly taken over her.

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Shh… We'll going to find him." Ryoma said still rubbing Sakuno's back.

"Tezuka is on his way here." Oishi said as he flip his phone close.

"Kaidoh is coming over too and his bringing Raiko with him." Momo said after Oishi's announcement.

"Good!" Ryoma said and gently let go of Sakuno and walk over to the piano and took a framed picture of a little boy that looks like him when he was young. While he was doing this Sakuno was looking at Ryoma. "Is this him?" Ryoma asked though he already knew the answer and when Sakuno answered 'Yes' it only made him hurt even more.

"Where are you going?" Sakumo asked when she saw Ryoma pocketed the picture and headed for the front door.

"Why do you care if I'm going somewhere when you didn't even bother to tell me that I had a son." Ryoma said and walk out of the doorway making Sakuno cry even more.

'I'm going to find you no matter what.' Ryoma thought as he started to walk towards the place where his feets are leading him. 'Just wait, Daddy would find you.'

**Well that's all for this chapter and I'll try to update soon… Don't forget to read and review!**


	7. How Do You Feel About It?

Authors Note: Here's another chapter for all of you guys, so read on and tell me what you guys think by reviewing!

**RECAP:**

"Where are you going?" Sakumo asked when she saw Ryoma pocketed the picture and headed for the front door.

"Why do you care if I'm going somewhere when you didn't even bother to tell me that I had a son." Ryoma said and walk out of the doorway making Sakuno cry even more.

'I'm going to find you no matter what.' Ryoma thought as he started to walk towards the place where his feets are leading him. 'Just wait, Daddy would find you.'

**Chapter Seven: How Do You Feel About It?**

"Okay, we'll split up into groups." Tezuka said when everyone is already there (A/N: There is at Sakuno's house.) "Tomoka, stay with Sakuno." Tezuka added towards Tomo who was trying her best to comfort Sakuno.

"Well then I'm going with Eiji and Inui and we'll look in the south side area." Oishi said as Eiji and Inui approach him.

"Do that." Tezuka said then look at Momo and Taka. "You guys take the west." Tezuka added.

"Then me and Raiko will take the east." Kaidoh said beside Raiko who agreed.

"That'll be great then that leaves me and Fuji to take the north." Tezuka said but a little reluctant to have Raiko and Kaidoh alone together. No one notice his action except Fuji.

When everything was settled the four groups separated and left Ryuuzaki's resident. Eiji kiss Tomo goodbye while Tezuka look at Kaidoh and Raiko and saw Kaidoh hold Raiko's hand as they went to their direction.

SOMEWHERE IN A PARK… 

Ryoma was walking aimlessly when he heard a tennis ball being hit hard at a wall. Ryoma walk towards the noise and what he saw made him want to shout with joy.

'I found him Thank God.' Ryoma thought as he watches his son for the first time in action.

"Hey Mister, didn't you know it's rude to stare at a person." Ryu said not stopping from hitting the ball to the wall.

"I'm sorry, I just thought, maybe you might want to play tennis with me." Ryoma answered not leaving his eyes away from his son.

"Sure, why not." Ryu said grabbing the ball with his hand then his tennis bag before looking at Ryoma for the first time and at that moment Ryoma wanted to run towards him and give him a big hug but he restrained himself from doing it afraid that he might scare his son. (A/N: What Ryu did is like what Ryoma did when he was hitting a ball on the wall he stop it with his rocket by hitting it downward then caught it with his hand.)

"Then let's go." Ryoma answered instead and both made their way to a tennis court. (A/N: Ryoma burrowed Ryu's rocket since he doesn't brought his.)

After a long set match Ryoma won 7-5, and he was both proud and impress with his son.

"You're good Mister. What's your name?" Ryu asked after he finish drinking his Ponta that Ryoma had bought for him.

"Ryoma Echizen." Ryoma answered truthfully trying to see if his name would ring any bells to Ryu.

"You're The Ryoma Echizen the Pro-Tennis Player who won in the U.S. open for the 6th time in a row. I heard about you from a friend of mine who's a big fun of yours. I'm so lucky to meet you." Ryu said looking at Ryoma "How do you feel about it though, winning for the 6th time in the row?" Ryu added when Ryima didn't answer.

"To be honest, I wish none of that had happened." Ryoma simply answered as he looks back at Ryu.

"Why?" Ryu asked curiously.

"Because, it made me loose the chance of seeing my son grow up into a fine kid." Ryoma said without looking away at Ryu.

"But you're here now, you could be with your son now and you could tell him you love him." Ryu said encouragingly.

"It's not that easy. What if his angry at me for not being there for him while he was growing up." Ryoma asked and something a connection perhaps connected between Ryoma and Ryu making Ryu realized something.

"Dad?" Ryu asked as tears started to fall.

"Son…" Ryoma said then before he could say anything else Ryu was already in his arms hugging him tight and he was doing the same thing to Ryu. "I'm so sorry Ryu for leaving, if I have known, I wouldn't have left your mom and you alone." Ryoma added as he sob together with his son.

"It's okay Dad, all that matters is you're here now and that you're staying." Ryu answered in between sob.

SOMEWHERE IN THE BUSHES NOT FAR AWAY FROM RYOMA AND RYU… 

"Are you okay?" Kaidoh asked Raiko who was in front of him holding his hand as it rest on her tummy.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm happy that Ryu is okay and that Ryoma had found him." Raiko said looking at the father and son who are still hugging each other. "Everyone deserves a chance even if it's a second chance of love." Raiko added that made Kaidoh realized that he should asked Raiko and maybe she'll give him a chance to win her heart no matter how small it is he would take it with both hands.

"How about me? Will you give me a chance to love you and maybe someday you'll love me back." Kaidoh said turning Raiko towards him so they could be face to face.

"right now I can't because it would be unfare to you bur maybe one day." Raiko said sadly "I'm sorry if…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Kaidoh said smiling then said "We better call the others and tell them we had found Ryu and leave those two alone." Kaidoh added after a few minutes of silent.

"Your right." Raiko said then they both made their way away from Ryoma and Ryu.

**Well that's chapter seven hope you had fun reading it. This is dedicated to everyone who had read and review my past chapters. Thanks for the support!**


	8. Love?

Author's Note: I had a lot of time here because my work ends early so here's another chapter for you guys hope you'll like it. As a warning though I might not be able to update because I'm moving in with my cousin and she has no computer. So sorry and I hope this will make up for it.

**RECAP:  
**

"Are you okay?" Kaidoh asked Raiko who was in front of him holding his hand as it rest on her tummy.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm happy that Ryu is okay and that Ryoma had found him." Raiko said looking at the father and son who are still hugging each other. "Everyone deserves a chance even if it's a second chance of love." Raiko added that made Kaidoh realized that he should asked Raiko and maybe she'll give him a chance to win her heart no matter how small it is he would take it with both hands.

"How about me? Will you give me a chance to love you and maybe someday you'll love me back." Kaidoh said turning Raiko towards him so they could be face to face.

"right now I can't because it would be unfare to you bur maybe one day." Raiko said sadly "I'm sorry if…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Kaidoh said smiling then said "We better call the others and tell them we had found Ryu and leave those two alone." Kaidoh added after a few minutes of silent.

"Your right." Raiko said then they both made their way away from Ryoma and Ryu.

**Chapter Eight: LOVE?**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTH… (HAPPEN THE SAME TIME WITH KAIDOH AND RAIKO SCENE.)**

"You kind a look distracted." Fuji said as he breaks the silent between him and Tezuka. "Does it have anything to do with Raiko?" Fuji added when Tezuka didn't even say anything.

"I'm just worried about Ryu." Tezuka answered coldly with a little hesitation on his voice that Fuji didn't miss.

"Are you sure, because a while ago you look or act very reluctant when you agree that Kaidoh and Raiko go together." Fuji inquired knowing Riko's feeling towards Tezuka and how Tezuka confest that he has some weird feelings for Raiko before. (A/N: Happens when Ryoma is still in Japan.)

FLASHBACK… 

"Fuji, can I talk to you after practice?" Tezuka asked sitting beside the Tennis Prodigy.

"Sure, no problem." Fuji answered. "But you need to play with me first." Fuji added standing up with his racket.

"Deal!" Tezuka answered and stood up with his racket and both man made their way to the court and started to play against each other.

AFTER PRACTICE… 

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Fuji asked as he prepared hiss stuff to leave.

"Well, I need to ask you something and I know you could answer this because you've been dating for a while and…"

"You're in love and you want some advice." Fuji cut in not even a little bothered that their stoic Captain is in love.

"No, I'm not in love, to be honest I don't know what I'm feeling and that is what I wanted to ask you." Tezuka blab as he gets a little confuse but didn't show it. "How do you know if you're in love with someone?" Tezuka added when Fuji kept quite and wait for him to say it.

"Love is a very complicated thing, no one really understand it because each of us has a different view about love, but if you ask me how will I know if I'm in love with someone then I'll say I know it when I can't picture my life without her when she's suppose to be the only one that matters the most to me." Fuji explained as he looks at Tezuka's reaction for any hint of the woman he was referring to.

"A woman I can't picture my life without when she's the only one that matters." Tezuka repeated thinking about Raiko, trying to picture her not in his life and at the same time measuring if she's the only one that matter. "How will I know that it's not friendship that I'm seeing?" Tezuka added when thinking about Raiko led to nothing.

'Thought so.' Fuji thought, "You mean to say, how will you know that your not misreading friendship with Raiko into love." Fuji said and smirks a little when he saw Tezuka's light shade was tinge with light red (blushing) "Well, that I can't help you, but I can tell you this there's a thin line that separate love and friendship, if you find it then you'll know the answer." Fuji added after Tezuka had composed himself a little.

"How I hate love." Tezuka muttered before thanking him and left to meet Raiko at the school gate.

END OF FLASHBACK 

"As far as I know, I'm okay with them being together, at least Raiko would stop loving me because I can't love her back plus I know Kaidoh and I know he'll take good care of her." Tezuka answered after a long time of silent.

"You better be sure about that, you can never find another person like her." Fuji said "Don't always believe in what you hear, sometimes second chance never happen." "Fuji added as a warning to his friend. He knew Tezuka has some feeling still for Raiko and he just hadn't realize it and he knew all this from the Data Inui had been gathering about him which Inui had showed him since his close with Tezuka.

'Why can't you see that your love for Sakuno is not a love of a husband but a love of a brother.' Fuji thought with a sigh as he watch Tezuka walk ahead of him.

RYUUZAKI'S RESIDENT… 

"What did Raiko said? Did they find Ryu?" Sakuno asked Tomoka as soon as she closes her phone.

"Don't worry Sakuno, Raiko said they found Ryu with Ryoma and that Ryu is okay." Tomoka said sitting back beside Sakuno.

"Ryu is with Ryoma, but how?"

"Raiko didn't say, but she said that she and Kaidoh had called the others to call off the search and that they are all going home now, except Eiji who'll pick me up here." Tomoka said as she looks at Sakuno who just nodded but still thinking about Ryoma and Ryu's first meeting.

**FUJI AND TEZUKA'S PART…**

"What did Raiko said?" Tezuka asked Fuji as he watches the tennis tensai pocket his phone.

"She said they fund Ryu already and that his with his father safe and sound." Fuji answered emphasizing the word father that made Tezuka flinch a little and glared at him.

'Sorry, but I have to make you see the reality.' Fuji thought as he walk beside Tezuka once more to go home!

**Well I think this chapter is not that good but tell me what you think!**


	9. Wedding Bells

Author's Note: Well, I would like to thank everyone for reading my story and also here's the next chapter of my story!

**RECAP:**

**FUJI AND TEZUKA'S PART…**

"What did Raiko said?" Tezuka asked Fuji as he watches the tennis tensai pocket his phone.

"She said they fund Ryu already and that his with his father safe and sound." Fuji answered emphasizing the word father that made Tezuka flinch a little and glared at him.

'Sorry, but I have to make you see the reality.' Fuji thought as he walk beside Tezuka once more to go home!

**Chapter Nine: Wedding Bells**

"Ready to go home son?" Ryoma asked his son Ryu. Since they met each other they had been spending time together.

"Come on dad, just one more round." Ryu said as he approach his dad on the other side of his court where their things are.

"It's late Ryu, you're mom might get worried if we don't make it in time for dinner." Ryoma said as he put his racket on his bag.

"Dad, are you angry at mom?" Ryu asked once they finish packing their things.

"Why do you ask?" Ryoma asked back instead of answering as he look at Ryu.

"You and me keep on spending time with each other and I hadn't seen you talk to mom except when you greet her." Ryu answered matter of factly.

"I'm not angry at your mom." Ryoma denied as he carried both their bags and lead Ryu to the waiting car.

"Dad, your not a good lier." Ryu said as he followed Ryoma to the car.

"Okay, I'm upset but not angry and the reason why I'm not talking to your mom or rather making a move to your mom is because I don't know where to start. She was right, so many years had already pass and so many things had change. And right now all I can do is to be with you to catch up for the lost time." Ryoma said as he hand the bag to his driver who had opened the backseat for him and Ryu.

**MAGAZINE COVER PHOTO SHOOT…**

"Raiko, go get change to the wedding gown." Janko said who is the photo assitant director. "Your partner is already here." Janko added to Raiko who nodded and went to change.

Raiko is chosen to be the cover girl of a well known wedding magazine called 'Wedding Bells' and inside the magazine is an article about Raiko's dream wedding.

After changing, Raiko went to the photo area where she saw Janko talking to a guy wearing a tux and when Janko move away a little from the guy, Raiko was shock to find out that the guy is none other than Pro-Tennis Player Kaidoh Kaoru.

"I can't believe it, you didn't tell me your going to be my partner in this project." Raiko said when the shock was over.

"I didn't know that you are in this project too when my manager told me about this project and how it'll boost my image I just said yes so he would stop bugging me." Kaidoh said honestly, as he felt over joyed at the same time when he saw Raiko in her wedding dress.

"Let's get this photo shoot started." Janko said as she clap his hand to signal the staff and of course the models.

Raiko and Kaidoh followed all Janko's instruction from posing to looking very much in love and newly weds. (A/N: Okay I have to cut in here, about the posses I'm giving you guys free will to think what kinds of posses are they doing. I have some ideas though like the bridal way of carrying the bride and stuff and I found some pictures of it the problem is I got nowhere to upload it so I could refer it to you guys so you could see. Now on with the story and sorry!)

**RYUUZAKI'S RESIDENT…**

"Hi mom!" Ryu said as soon as the front door had opened.

"Hi sweetheart!" Sakuno said hugging and kissing Ryu while looking over at Ryoma who's giving some instruction to his driver who had laid the bags beside the door. "Hey!" Sakuno added when Ryoma had approaches them.

"Hey! Sorry if we're a little late, traffic is bad." Ryoma explained as he follows Sakuno and Ryu to the dinning table.

"No, it's okay, I actually just finish making dinner." Sakuno answered from the kitchen as she prepares the dinning table, which is beside the kitchen.

"What are we havin mom?" Ryu asked as he washes his hands.

"We're having yours and your daddy's favorite, Lemon chicken." Sakuno answered as she lay down the said dish on the table.

"You're staying for the night, right dad?" Ryu asked his father as he joined them in the dinning table.

"I can't, I have training tomorrow and for the next three days." Ryoma said, "Also I have a tournament next week in Germany." Ryoma added looking at Ryu who's face turned sad.

"Then that means we won't be seeing each other for a long time again." Ryu said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Shh! Don't cry Ryu, you won't see me for four days only because you'll coming with me to Germany." Ryoma said 'And hopefully your mom would agree." Ryoma added in his thought as he looks at Sakuno.

"We are?" Sakuno asked looking at Ryoma then at her son before adding. "Oh! Yes we are." But not without looking at Ryoma again with a 'We need to talk later' look.

**TEZUKA'S RESIDENT…**

Tezuka was laying on his couch thinking as he listens to the radio playing. He had been thinking about Raiko lately especially after what Fuji had said to him. Tezuka sigh to himself and was about to get up and turn the radio off when…

"That is Aishiteru by Akane Miki and up next we have Raiko Sakatoshi latest song Houkisboshi who had top the chart for the 5th time in the row since it's release." The radio announcer said as Houkiboshi plays in the background.

**Here's the next chapters for you guys please don't forget to click the review button to tell me what you guys think.**


	10. Houkiboshi 'Comet'

**Auhtor's Note: I know that my story had been focusing with Raiko and Tezuka well i'm trying to fix or rather straighten their relation first before I go to the Ryoma and Sakuno pair which would happen very soon. Hope you understand.**

**Chapter Ten: Houkiboshi 'Comet'**

**COFFEE SHOP...**

"I had fun today." Raiko said looking at Kaidoh as she sip her coffee.

"To be honest I feel the same way too, even though ihate being photograph." Kaidoh said honestly because for the first time i his life he really did enjoy it.

"There's a tennis tournamenton Germany next week and i was invited to sing my song there." Raiko said then stop to take a short breath, "I got five tickets and I want you to have one." Raiko added as she pull out a ticket from her bag.

"Thanks." Kaidoh said taking the ticket from her. "Who else did you invite?" Kaidoh added curiously.

"I invited Momo, Taka, Oishi and Eiji." Raiko answered as Kaidoh counted the names.

"There's four of them and you also invited me so we would be five." Kaidoh added confused as he stare at Raiko.

"Don't worry Kaidoh, i got free admition, i don't need a ticket just my ID pass." Raiko said, "And my looks." She added ith a post and tossed Kaidoh a flirtatious smile.

Kaidoh sip his coffee to wet his suddenly dry throat. "That's good to know." Kaidoh said as he thought why Raiko didn't invite Tezuka.

"Say it." Raiko suddenly said as she looks at Kaidoh.

"Say what?" Kaidoh asked as he called a waitress and signal for their bill.

"You know what it is." Raiko said encouraging Kaidoh but when he didn't say anything she added, "ask me why i didn't invite Tezuka."

"How did you know i'm thinking about that?" Kaidoh asked amaze at Raiko's ability to read minds.

"Of course I know it. You always frown when you think anything related with Tezuka without you noticing it." Raiko said as she smooth Kaidoh's forehead who had frowned again. "See what i mean." Raiko added

Kaidoh laugh as he savored the tinggling feeling that been left by her fingers. "Okay, you got me, so why didn't you invite him?" Kaidoh asked after his laughter died down.

"Well, actually I did ask him but he told me he was already invited by Inui who happen to have three tickets." Raiko answered as Kaidoh's frownd a little again before pulling himself together.

'I'm so stupid, of course she invited him, why did I even think she didn't invited him.' Kaidoh thought to himself. "Let me guess, Fuji is going with them." Kaidoh asked instead to change the subject.

"Yeah he is." Raiko said as she sense Kaidoh' change of mood and subject. "We'll be leaving on Sunday so you better pack soon." Raiko added without telling him that they have the same flight with Inui.

**TEZUKA'S RESIDENCE...**

Tezuka is laying on the couch listening Raiko's new song while flashback of the past he had with her play on his mind.

**FLASHBACK...**

_**I look up alone at the night sky and saw a comet**_

_**In an instant it began and vanished completely but**_

**_It reminds me of you, _and my chest begins to hurt.**

**I want to see you right now, but I can't fly to the sky**

**If maybe I'd been able to become a comet**

**I would run flying through the sky **

**No matter what kind of tomorrow comes, **

**This thought will be strong**

**So this comet is completely indestructable.**

Tezuka is standing beside Raiko on a mountain waiting for the sun to shine. (A/N: Same mountain in the episode where they spent time together waiting for the sun to come up.)

"You know what Tezuka." Raiko said glancing at Tezuka. "We are going to be best friends forever. No matter how far we might grew apart, i'm always going to be there for you. I'm your Houkiboshi." Raiko added when Tezuka merely looks at her.

"Thank you!" Tewzuka suddenly said after a few minutes of silence. " I guess i'am your Houkiboshi too." Tezuka added when Raiko didn't said anything.

"Then Houkiboshi will be our friendship's signature. Whenever i'll see a Houkiboshi it will always reminds me of you." Raiko said giving Tezuka a warm smile while at the same time the sun started to shine.

_**Rain's falling and it's miserable, and when it hazes over**_

_**Anytime now, I'll be remembering what you said**_

_**In the night sky after the rain, a star emerge beautifully**_

_**And I figure I can fall in love with the rain**_

_**If, maybe, I'd gotten the chance to be a comet**_

_**I'd overflow and spill light, always**_

_**When you're sad , your looking at the night sky**_

_**Makes me want to sparkle more, **_

_**Like you as you break into a smile**_

_**You're always fighting something by yourself.**_

Tezuka is sitting on the couch playing chess with Raiko, it's currently his turn and he was thinking which piece to move when he was suddenly jolt out of his thought when he felt fingers smoothing his forehead.

"You're frowning again." Raiko explained when she saw that she got Tezuka's attention while at the same time pulling her fingers away from his forehead.

"I see, anyway i was just thinking which piece to move." Tezuka explained after a few minutes of silence.

"You always frown in everything especially before your tennis games." Raiko said, "You always face everything by yourself , when I'm always here willing to help you." Raiko added trying her best not to blurt out her feelings for him.

"I know you're always there for me, especially in my match where you'll pray for me and wish me good luck." Tezuka said trying to show Raiko that he notice her or something but he didn't know that Raiko likes him.

Raiko sighed in defeat and before Tezuka could say anything, Raiko stood up and said, "Just so you know, I'm always here for you, so you don't have to face everything on your own." After those words she kiss him on the forehead and left his house.

Outside, Raiko was walking in the rain when suddenly she was sheilded from it. Looking up she saw an umbrella with its owner.

"Tezuka?" Raiko said puzzleded.

"It's raining, I didn't want you to get sick." Tezuka simply said walking beside Raiko.

"Raiko stop walking and look at Tezuka for a minute before saying "Lighten up Tezuka, once in a while you need to relax." and with that Raiko took the umbrella from him and both stood in the open rain.

Raiko look at Tezuka's stunned face before pulling him towards the nearest park and started dancing on the rain.

"I love rain!" Raiko declaired with a smile as she dance with Tezuka under the pouring rain and for once in his life Tezuka smiled at her and threw caution to the wind.

**_I can't be that thing by your side, but..._**

_**If maybe, just maybe, I had the chance to become a comet**_

_**I would surely rush to fall from the sky**_

_**Beyond a doubt, I would reach you on this moment's light**_

_**Let's wrap your "now" around the shining sky**_

_**If I'd gotten the chance to be a comet**_

_**Definitely, I'd be by your side for all time.**_

Raiko is sitting on a coffee shop waiting for Tezuka who had called her and asked her to meet with him. Raiko was sipping her coffee when Tezuka arrive.

"Guess what?" Tezuka said sitting in front of her.

"Well, hello to you too." Raiko said with a smile especially when she saw Tezuka acting all happy and excited.

"Sorry, I should have said hi." Tezuka said still smiling, "I just have a good news." Tezuka added as he signal for a waiter for the same drink she was having.

"That's understandable, so what's up?" Raiko asked after Tezuka's coffee arrives.

"Sakuno finally said yes. We're finally dating." Tezuka said shocking Raiko out of the blue.

"I'm happy for you." Raiko said trying not to sound hurt while at the same time trying to stop the tears from filling her eyes.

"Thank you, I can't believe I could be this happy ater all that had happen." Tezuka said taking a sip from his coffee.

'I always known I can't be that person by your side but I'm a fool for hoping and believing that someday you'll realize it and ask me." Raiko thought as she whipe the single tear that fell from her eyes.

"Raiko are you alright?" Tezuka asked as soon as he saw her whipe her tears.

"I'm fine, I got to go, I still have a recording to make." Raiko said leaving some money to pay for her coffee then left without waiting for any goodbye. 'I'm so stupid to fell for the things you do, always thinking that it's love not friendship.' Raiko thought walking away from the coffee shop.

She was about to cross the street when she didn't see a car was coming fast. The next thing she knew, she was laying on the pavement with Kaidoh on top of her.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to Review! LOL! This Chapter is dedicated to Andre Agassi who is retiring after the 2006 U.S. Open. We sure gonna miss a good player like him.**


	11. Germany Here We Come

**Author's Note: To Andy Roddick for winnin against Lleyton Hewitt. Congratulations!**

**RECAP:**

Raiko is sitting on a coffee shop waiting for Tezuka who had called her and asked her to meet with him. Raiko was sipping her coffee when Tezuka arrive.

"Guess what?" Tezuka said sitting in front of her.

"Well, hello to you too." Raiko said with a smile especially when she saw Tezuka acting all happy and excited.

"Sorry, I should have said hi." Tezuka said still smiling, "I just have a good news." Tezuka added as he signal for a waiter for the same drink she was having.

"That's understandable, so what's up?" Raiko asked after Tezuka's coffee arrives.

"Sakuno finally said yes. We're finally dating." Tezuka said shocking Raiko out of the blue.

"I'm happy for you." Raiko said trying not to sound hurt while at the same time trying to stop the tears from filling her eyes.

"Thank you, I can't believe I could be this happy ater all that had happen." Tezuka said taking a sip from his coffee.

'I always known I can't be that person by your side but I'm a fool for hoping and believing that someday you'll realize it and ask me." Raiko thought as she whipe the single tear that fell from her eyes.

"Raiko are you alright?" Tezuka asked as soon as he saw her whipe her tears.

"I'm fine, I got to go, I still have a recording to make." Raiko said leaving some money to pay for her coffee then left without waiting for any goodbye. 'I'm so stupid to fell for the things you do, always thinking that it's love not friendship.' Raiko thought walking away from the coffee shop.

She was about to cross the street when she didn't see a car was coming fast. The next thing she knew, she was laying on the pavement with Kaidoh on top of her.

**Chapter Eleven: Germany Here We Come**

**RYUUZAKI's Residence...**

"What do you mean by me and Ryu going to Germany with you?" Sakuno asked as soon as Ryu had fallen asleep. "How could you make a decision without talking to me. Oh yeah, I forgot, you weren't talking to me." Sakuno added when Ryoma didn't answered.

"Sakuno, I'm sorry for not talking to you before i made the decision. I really am." Ryoma said really sorry.

"Ryoma next time please talk to me it concerns Ryu that means it also concerns me." Sakuno said and realizing that Ryoma has a reason for not talking to her. Imagine if she was in Ryoma's shoes finding out for after six years that she has a son and she miss a lot when the kid is growing up.

"I will, so how about going to Germany with me?" Ryoma asked approaching Sakuno.

"What can I say, he already made a list on what's to pack." Sakuno said with a laugh as she remembers her son's reaction.

**SAKATOSHI'S RESIDENCE...**

"Thanks for dropping me off." Raiko said as she and Kaidoh stood in her front porch.

"Your welcome." Kaidoh said looking at her. "I guess I better go, its getting late and i have training tomorrow." Kaidoh added whe he nor Raiko had said anything. KAidoh said goodbye and started to walk back to his car.

"Kaidoh!" Raiko suddenly said stopping him from his tracks, the next thing Kaidoh knew is he flt warm lips touch his cheeks. "Thanks for everything." Raiko added before going inside the house leaving a stunned Kaidoh to walk back to his car and drive home.

**FOUR DAYS LATER...**

"You got everything?" Ryoma asked Sakuno after they had loaded her's and Ryu's stuff in his car.

"Yeah." Sakuno said who's carryiong a sleeping Ryu because their plane leaves early so they could make it to Germany ealier and have a few ours rest before the opening ceremony.

"Then let's go." Ryoma said taking his son from Sakuno as Karupin replace Ryu in her arms.

**NARITA AIRPORT...**

"Tezuka!" Oishi called when Tezuka's familiar face on the forming crowd.

"Oishi." Tezuka said Shock when he saw Oishi. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to Germany with Take-san, Momo..."

"Oy!" Somebody shouted from behind them and when both look back they saw all the regulars except Ryoma and Kaidoh of course. "Oishi guess what." Eiji said trying not to bounce with excitement.

"Nani?" Oishi answered as he saw Fuji and Inui are also with Eiji.

"Tezuka, Fuji and Inui are going to Germany too and they have the same flight with us." Eiji said, "Unyah! isn't it fun." EIji added when Oishi just stared at him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Oishi answered remembering the scene on Sakuno's house before when they had search for Ryu. (A/N: Everyone knows about the Kaidoh, Raiko and Tezuka thing all thanks to Inui but Eiji is still oblivious to it.)

"Here comes Kaidoh and Raiko." Eiji shouted pointing at a man and a woman who are holding hands and the man is carrying the woman's hand carry with his.

Kaidoh and Raiko saw Eiji and the others standing in the middle of people going all direction. Kaidoh saw Tezuka among Eiji's group making him squeez tightly on Raiko's hand while on the other hand Tezuka frowned a little.

As Kaidoh and Raiko walk towards them, suddenly a sea of people started to crowd at them, everyone is shouting for Raiko' autograph.

**OTHER SIDE OF THE AIRPORT FOR PRIVATE PLANE ONLY...**

"Welcome Mr. Echizen it's good to see you again." THe pilot of Ryoma's private plane said as some of his plane crew help with their laugage. "Ah, of course, Ms. Ryuuzaki, welcome, I'm Nigel, Mr. Echizen's private pilot." Nigel added shaking Sakuno's hand.

"It's nice meeting you too Nigel." Sakuno answered sweetly.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryoma is sitting beside Sakuno on his plane with drinks on their hands while Ryu is sleeping on a built-in bed on the plane with Karupin beside him as the plane left Japan for Germany.

**NARITA AIRPORT...**

Security was called in and they help Raiko to the waiting plane together with the Seigaku Regulars. (A/N: The Seigaku Regulars help too but since Tezuka, Fuji and Kaidoh are famous too the situation didn't went well.

"I had never known you're that popular." Eiji had said once they are all sited and more relax.

"The percent of her popularity is 89 but that is before, ever since she had release her new album Houkiboushi her popularity had raise to 100 and her album had been on the top 1 for the whole week since it's release and it was sold out for the last 2 days earning a total of 8.5 million yen." Inui said closing his notebook as everyone look at him. There's something never change.

"Hey, I didn't know you've been keeping data about Raiko." Momo said "I bet there's something more in there that you're not telling us." Momo added looking at Inui who was sitting beside Fuji.

"That's-A-Se-cret!" Inui said making Fuji smile knowingly as he watch Tezuka sitting on the other side of the plane frowning at Kaidoh and Raiko who is sitting beside each other in front of Fuji and Inui.

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think!**


	12. The US Open

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Now, here's the next chapter!**

**RECAP:**

**NARITA AIRPORT...**

Security was called in and they help Raiko to the waiting plane together with the Seigaku Regulars. (A/N: The Seigaku Regulars help too but since Tezuka, Fuji and Kaidoh are famous too the situation didn't went well.

"I had never known you're that popular." Eiji had said once they are all sited and more relax.

"The percent of her popularity is 89 but that is before, ever since she had release her new album Houkiboushi her popularity had raise to 100 and her album had been on the top 1 for the whole week since it's release and it was sold out for the last 2 days earning a total of 8.5 million yen." Inui said closing his notebook as everyone look at him. There's something never change.

"Hey, I didn't know you've been keeping data about Raiko." Momo said "I bet there's something more in there that you're not telling us." Momo added looking at Inui who was sitting beside Fuji.

"That's-A-Se-cret!" Inui said making Fuji smile knowingly as he watch Tezuka sitting on the other side of the plane frowning at Kaidoh and Raiko who is sitting beside each other in front of Fuji and Inui.

**Chapter Twelve: The U.S . Open**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the U.S. Open." A brown-haired German said, "Now, to officially open the tournament may we have Raiko Sakatoshi to sing us the english version of her song Houkiboshi." the brown-haired man added as Raiko made her way in the middle of the court and sang her song.

"The U.S. Open is officially open. And now I'll hand you to our host Ted Baker and Bobby Marks." The announcer said in the speaker.

"Thanks Eric and ladies and Gentlemen that is Eric Stanford for the court side news." Ted said his face is in the big screen of the court that was a while ago showing Raiko when she was performing then all the court sides preparations. "Good morning Bobby." Ted said looking at the man sitting beside him.

"Mornig Ted." Bobby said "Now, isn't this a great weather to start the first day of the U.S. Open." Bobby added looking at the sky.

"Yes, it is Bobby and not only that, I could see all our competitors are all in good condition." Ted answered as the above screen show players all over the world doing warm up.

"Right now we can see the all time favorite player Ryoma Echizen from Japan doing his warm up." Bobby said as the camera zoom in to Ryoma "Now, people are wondering wether Ryoma Echizen would win the U.S. Open for the 7th time in a raw, after he had taken over two of the Grand Slam, the Australian Open and the Wimbletone." Bobby added as he look at Ted.

"You're right about that Bobby, but I know that Ryoma Echizen could take over the U.S. Open if he keep the same attitude he have in the Australian Open and in the Wimbletone." Ted said as the screen showed Ryoma talking with his personal coach.

"Now, I know that he had a good attitude in his match in the Australian Open and in the Wimbletone but I wanted to know and I think his fans are dying to know too... What is driving this guy for the past years... He hadn't loose a single game ever since he had started his career as a Pro." Bobby said as the screen went back to him and Ted.

"Well, whatever is driving him it must be something because look at where he is now." Ted said as the screen went to audience to audience.

After the ceremony the line-up of the players was shown in the screen and Ryoma is playing against Gustavo Morales from Mexico at 8:00 A.M. so at 8 a lot of people gathered around his court to cheer their favorite player. (A/N: Of course Ryu is the loudest.)

"Game and match, won by Ryoma Echizen, 6 games to 3!" The umpire shouted as everyone started clapping as Ryoma walk towards Ryu and Sakuno but was stop when a swarm of reporter crowd around him and ask different question at the same time.

"Mr. Echizen, How do you feel that your qualified for the semi-final?"

"Ted Baker and Bobby Marks are talking about the thing that is driving you could you explain or even answer what that is?"

"People are already talking about your sure win, what can you tell us about that?"

There has been a lot of question thrown to Ryoma but what caught him off guard was...

"Mr. Echizen, we got a source that said you have a son in Japan out of wedlock and that you have brought him here together with his mother. Is that true?"

Ryoma stop and look at the said reporter before making the mistake of looking at Ryu and Sakuno for the reporters had forgotten their own question and focusses on this one and what Ryoma did didn't escape the reporters eyes for the next thing he knew Sakuno and Ryu are being crowded by reporters and are being questioned.

Security quickly came to the rescue and under 5 minutes Ryu, Sakuno and Ryoma are being safely transported to Ryoma's awaiting car and into his hotel. Sakuno was holding an exhausted Ryu while Ryoma was talking on his cellphone to his Personal coach about the media asking for an exclusive interview.

**PHONE CALL**

"No, I won't disclose to them my personal life especially when I don't know where I really stood." Ryoma said in frustration while he rub his forehead. His getting a major headache.

Sakuno , who was holding Ryu heard what Ryoma said and look at him and what she saw shock her, ever since she had seen him again she never notice the tired line he had in his forehead and now that she saw him up close like this for the first time she could see that he looks older for his age. And shouldn't he suppose to look younger than his age, I mean, he exercie regularly, he eats well and have medical exams every six months and his rich and popular but why does he have tired lines? Sakuno thought and she was jolted out from her thoughts when she heard said...

"No, I'm not and will never give any interview regarding my personal life until what I have told you still excist. Anyway i'll meet you early tomorrow for practice, by the way my next game isn't until the day after tomorrow right?" Ryoma asked still rubbing his forehead.

While he was saying that Sakuno was in deep thought again, according to Ryoma, his not giving any interview regarding his personal life until what he told his coach still excist, the question is what did he told his coach.

"I see, the tomorrow morning i'll practice and in the afternoon I want to have an off so I can show my son around." Ryoma said and witha final word with his coach, shut the phone down.

**END OF PHONE CALL**

**SAKUNO'S POV**

'Just Ryu? How about me then?' Sakuno thought after hearing Ryoma.

'Sakuno, Ryoma's intension from the start had been very clear he only wants Ryu. That's why he hadn't talk to you, the only time he did is if it got something to do with Ryu.' A voice at the back of her head said.

'All this years that we've been apart, I still finds out I still love him and still it's not yet enough to make us be together, but then if Ryu is happy then it's okay if i'm hurting in the end its worth it.' Sakuno said as she close her eyes trying to stop the tears that are thretening to fall at the same time pretending to sleep so he wouldn't have to talk to Ryoma.

**END OF POV**

**RYOMA ECHIZEN'S HOTEL...**

"Okay, I need to go now but i'll pick you guys up before lunch." Ryoma said swinging his tennis bag in his shoulder. "Sakuno, are youm listening?" Ryoma asked when She didn't answered.

"Yeah!" Sakuno answered at the same time thinking that Ryoma said 'you guys' so that means she's coming too, and she feel happy and excited.

**Well I know it's a pretty short chapter but I hope you like it! Don't forget to read and review!**


	13. Amusement Park

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews that I got for the last chapter. I really appreciated it. Also Announcement, someone complained that I focus at Raiko, Tezuka and Kaidoh love triangle so much so I decided that i'll be focusing it more to Ryoma and Sakuno since they are really the main character and I guess if you're really interested on the love triangle then just wait for a new story of my which will be about the three and of course some part of the Getting What's His Back is in it too. Now, on with the story.**

**RECAP:**

**RYOMA ECHIZEN'S HOTEL...**

"Okay, I need to go now but i'll pick you guys up before lunch." Ryoma said swinging his tennis bag in his shoulder. "Sakuno, are youm listening?" Ryoma asked when She didn't answered.

"Yeah!" Sakuno answered at the same time thinking that Ryoma said 'you guys' so that means she's coming too, and she feel happy and excited.

**Chapter Thirteen: Amusement Park**

**FIVE HOURS BEFORE LUNCH (HOTEL ROOM)... **

"Hi, you're back so early." Sakuno said once she opened the door and saw Ryoma on the other side of it.

"I told my coach that i'm taking the day off earlier then i'll go ran laps tonight then to practice tomorrow ealier to ran some more laps and practice before the game. So it leaves me free all day today." Ryoma said still standing outside the door looking at a fresh out from the shower Sakuno. (A/N: Yes, she just got out of the shower and she's just wearing a bathrobe and a towel on her hair.)

"Isn't it dangerous to ran laps during night time?" Sakuno asked showing worry and concern to Ryoma. She decided after Ryoma had left that morning that she'll enjoy Ryoma's company while it last and for Ryu's sake she'll make everything worth while.

"Don't worry about me, i'll be fine." Ryoma said dropping a kiss on Sakuno's lips before entering the room and close the door himself. "Now, you better change because even though I like seeing you like that, I don't think I like the idea that other man would see you like that. I'm sorry but i'm selfish." Ryoma added eyeing Sakuno from head to toe making her blush so much and realize that she wasn;t wearing anything.

Sakuno turned around and walk straight to her room without saying anything else to Ryoma, she's to busy thinking about the kiss and what he had said, she felt like they were a family, that he was her husband coming home from a hard day of practice. She love that feeling but she must remember that things never last and that Ryoma hadn't forgiven him yet about what she had done. While she was changing she could hear Ryu talking to his father as Ryoma laugh at what his son had said, just like how Tezuka laugh at her son's joke. Tezuka, Sakuno thought, she owed him so much, someday when she saw him again, she'll talk to him and apologized and maybe they could continue the friendship relationship they decided to have after she broke up with him.

"You could take a shower before we go if you want." Sakuno said as she entered the living room.

Ryoma and Ryu who are sitting together on the couch look up "Yeah, it'll be just sec." Ryoma said standing up from the couch and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

"Now, you young man better get ready so when your father comes out we could go." Sakuno said offering her hand to Ryu.

"Hai! Okaa-san" Ryu said taking Sakuno's hand and follow her to his room to get ready.

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

"Okay, Eveyone ready?" Ryoma asked lookig around the hotel room for something they might have forgotten.

"Yup, we're all set dad." Ryu answered as he pulled both his parents out of the room.

"So, we're do you guys want to go?" Ryoma asked as they rode the elavator down.

"I want to go to the amusement park!" Ryu shouted happily, "If, there's one here." Ryu added as the thought of there might not be any amusement park here.

"Okay, i'll ask the receptionist if they know if there's an amusement park here." Ryoma said as he looked at Sakuno who was smilling and their eyes met for a brief moment.

After Ryoma got the direction and the name of the amusement park, Ryoma gave the direction to his hired driver for the day and they made their way to the amusement park.

**SEIGAKU AND RAIKO SIDE...**

"You guys want to go somewhere?" Fuji asked as everyone arrived at there said meeting place.

"I want to go to the amusement park!" Eiji said bouncing up and down beside Oishi who sweatdrop. (A/N: Eiji is kind a like my Uncle Louie, a grown up but a kid at heart.)

"Well, I guess it's amusement park then." Fuji said as everyone looks at him while Eiji jump with joy.

"Are you serious Fuji?" Momoshiro asked in shock.

"Yeah, I mean we've been here before when we visited Tezuka here while he was healing his shouolder and he already show us around except the amusement park." Fuji said reasonbly as everyone nod their head in agreement.

'Yeah, he had show you guys around, I got lost remember.' Kaidoh thought as he only answered in his normal 'Fsshhuuu'.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Raiko said as she grabs Kaidoh's hand and pulled him to follow Eiji who shouted 'Yeah!' and had already started walking.

**AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK (RYOMA'S SIDE)...**

"Dad, I wanna ride the Merry-Go-Round first!" Ryu said as he led his parents to the said ride.

"Of course!" Ryoma said as he and Sakuno followed their son and they even ride the Merry-Go-Round with their son.

"This is fun!" Ryu exclaimed as his horse moves up and down and up and down.

As the family have fun unknown to them someone is taking their picture.

**AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK (THE REGULAR'S SIDE)...**

"Let's do the Roller Coaster!" Eiji said as he saw the Roller Coaster itself and hearing the people in the said ride shout with fright and excitement.

"I don't think it's safe." Oishi said as his mother instinct surfaces.

"Of course it is, if not then we would have heard rumors about people dying in that ride." Fuji said calming Oishi with his usual weird way.

"Fuji." Tezuka said trying o control the Tensai as Oishi started to panic instead of calm.

"Oishi, it's safe." Momo said and when Oishi didn't stop panicking Momo added, "Ask Inui and he'll tell you the same thing."

When Oishi stops and looks at Inui, Inui raise his eyeglass towards his eyes before saying. "Momo is right, the Roller Coaster is pretty safe the percentage of it being unsafe is at least 3 percent."

"Well, that's good to know but if we don't start riding now we'll be waisting a lot of time." Fuji said and everyone agreed with him leaving Oishi to forget his worry and allowed Eiji to pull him towards the line for the Roller Coaster ride.

After waiting in the line for a few minutes the operator opened the door for the next passenger and the Seigaku Regulars sat on their chosen sit.

"Oishi, I reserved you a sit." Eiji shouted and wave his partner all the way to the front of the roller coaster.

"We're sitting in front." Oishi said eyeing the front sit beside Eiji.

"Yup, this is where the fun and excitement is." Eiji replied with a smile.

"I... I see." Oishi said and with a sigh sat beside Eiji. Behind them sat Momo with Kawamura, Behind them sat Kaidoh with Raiko, Behind them sat Tezuka with Fuji and behind them sat Inui with someone he didn't know. It was a sexy blonde-haired girl that made Inui blushed so much.

As the ride move Eiji shouted yeah hey and as it started to move up slowly and drop down quick Eiji threw his hands up as others followed his action, Momo and Kawamura are shouting their lungs out while hands are up in the air, Kaidoh had Raiko's hand intertwined with his as they held it up in the air, Tezuka was looking at their joined hand with a glare that could melt and he wasn't smiling, Fuji beside him was smiling at Tezuka while he raise his hand up in the air also. Inui was, well let just say preoccupied with the blonde-haired girl beside him as she held his hand and clung to dear life.

**LUNCH (RYOMA'S SIDE)...**

"Where do you want to eat?" Ryoma asked Sakuno after resting for a few minutes in a bench.

"Anywhere." Sakuno answered as Ryu shifted in his sleep. "He's exhausted." Sakuno said when she saw Ryoma staring at Ryu.

"I know." Ryoma said as he took Ryu from Sakuno and lead her towards a restaurant inside the amusement park.

"But look at the bright side he had fun and I bet this is the happiest day of his life." Sakuno said looking at Ryoma carrying his son. As she looks at both father and son, she wanted to cry, how can she kept Ryoma from knowing his own son, he left her, yes, that was true but it wasn't his fault, he already told her of his dreams of wanting to become a Pro tennis player and he had followed his dream, and after the incident the night before he left, she told herself that she'll get a anti-pregnancy pill but she didn't do it, she was to hurt to even bring herself to buy one and then she got pregnant with that one night and she get even angry at Ryoma and decided to forget him and never tell him about Ryu. But what if, she had told him before, there might not have been this long years between them, she would have seen her son happy and content and maybe Ryoma would still be in love and talking to her. As Sakuno thought over about the what ifs, warm lips covers her. "Ryoma..."

"Finally, your back, I thought I need more than a penny for your thought and I was right, a kiss should bring you back to me." Ryoma said with a grin in his face that made him look younger again, like the teenager he once were when he was alone with her.

'Bring me back to you, Am I really back to you?' Sakuno thought, 'Is it just words that came out from your mouth or i'm really back to you, in your life, inside your heart and mind?' Sakuno thought again as he looks at Ryoma for a while before saying. "Ryoma, I'm sorry but I need some time alone right now, I need to think some things through right now so if you don't mind, go have lunch and i'll see you back here after an hour."

"Sure, I know your confuse with everything that's going on so go ahead and i'll meet you back here after an hour." Ryoma said looking at Sakuno and wishing that the troubled, confused and hurt look in her face would vanish and that the same old Sakuno would be there looking at him with her special smile just for him plastered in her face.

"Thanks!" Sakuno said and for the first time she'd been the one to kiss him on the lips.

"Before you go, do you want me to get you anything?" Ryoma asked shifting Ryu's weight.

"Nothing, I might get something for myself." Sakuno said and wave at him before making her way through the crowd.

'I love you Sakuno, I hope you would realized that because I'm already trying my best to show you that but I don't think the message is getting through.' Ryoma said looking at Sakuno's retreating back "And they say action speaks louder than words." Ryoma whispered before making his way to the restaurant. Unknown to him or Sakuno that the person who was taking their picture had been taking their picture still.

**LUNCH (SEIGAKU REGULAR'S SIDE)...**

"That's strange." Raiko said as she looks around her.

"What's strange?" Fuji whispered behind her making her turn around and looks at the tensai.

"I couldn't find Tezuka anywhere." Raiko said as she still looks around her, trying to see any sign of his brown hair or his spectacles.

"He said something about feeling sick and getting some fresh air." Fuji said and looks at Raiko who's face quickly change into worry. "Why, don't you find him and make sure that his okay." Fuji added voicing what Raiko wanted to do.

"I Can't... Kaidoh..."

"He'll understand, I'll even talk to him if you want." Fuji said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Fuji. I owe you one." Raiko said and kiss Fuji on the cheek while Oishi, Inui, Momo and Kawamura witness it. (A/N: Kaidoh and Eiji went to the bathroom at this scene.)

**Well here's the chapter, Tell me what you guys think and you guys must know Getting What's His Back is coming to an end so I hope you guys will review and tell me what you think and don't forget to answer the love triangle thing, tell me if youguys want me to write that and in the near chapter I'll show you my next story and maybe you guys could name it! Thanks for everything.**


	14. What Love Is All About

**Author's Note: Well thanks for reviewing and for telling me if I should make Tezuka, Raiko and Kaidoh's love triangle into another story. Anyway here is one of the last few chapters of this story.**

**RECAP: **

**LUNCH (SEIGAKU REGULAR'S SIDE)...**

"That's strange." Raiko said as she looks around her.

"What's strange?" Fuji whispered behind her making her turn around and looks at the tensai.

"I couldn't find Tezuka anywhere." Raiko said as she still looks around her, trying to see any sign of his brown hair or his spectacles.

"He said something about feeling sick and getting some fresh air." Fuji said and looks at Raiko who's face quickly change into worry. "Why, don't you find him and make sure that his okay." Fuji added voicing what Raiko wanted to do.

"I Can't... Kaidoh..."

"He'll understand, I'll even talk to him if you want." Fuji said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Fuji. I owe you one." Raiko said and kiss Fuji on the cheek while Oishi, Inui, Momo and Kawamura witness it. (A/N: Kaidoh and Eiji went to the bathroom at this scene.)

**Chapter Fourteen: What Love Is All About**

**SOMEWHERE INSIDE THE PARK...**

Sakuno was walking with her head down as her feet bring her to God knows where. Along the way she bump into someone hard making her loose her balance but before she could hit the hard cement strong arms enfolds her.

"Sakuno, are you alright?" a familiar voice said and as Sakuno looks up to find the owner of the voice to be none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu himself.

"Tezuka..."

"You better sit down, you look like you've seen a ghost." Tezuka said and help her to the nearest bench to sit.

Neither Tezuka nor Sakuno spoke. Both were just sitting on the bench waiting for one of them to break the silence and at the end it was Sakuno who broke the silence between them.

"What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked looking up at Tezuka who was looking at the passing crowd.

"Inui got three free ticket so he invited me and Fuji to come along." Tezuka answered still not looking at her and Sakuno wondered is he mad at her or is he still hurting from the breakup and for once in her life Sakuno realized that she didn't know Tezuka pretty well, she thought she does but she didn't and in fact she realized it was only Raiko who understand him and no one else, even Fuji nor Inui could tell his mood the way Raiko could. "The other Regulars are here too and of course you already know that Raiko is here when she had performed in the opening ceremony." Tezuka added on not knowing that Sakuno was deep in thought.

"What did you say?" Sakuno asked when Tezuka looked at her when she didn't even gave any reaction on what Tezuka had said.

"I said that you already know that Raiko is here in Germany too." Tezuka said still looking at her.

"Yeah, of course, i've seen her when she performed in the opening ceremony." Sakuno said as her thought started to wonder towards Raiko nagain but before it did Sakuno put a stop to it and listen to what Tezuka had said about Eiji and the other Seigaku regulars being here in Germany too. "Seriously." Sakuno could only say.

"Yup, Raiko got a whole bunch of free tickets so she invited the others here and they are all in here in this same amusement park." Tezuka said not looking at Sakuno again.

"That's great, maybe we could meet up later on for dinner." Sakuno said then added, "That is if you're okay with it."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Tezuka asked still not looking at her.

"I know I had broke our friendship after I had broken up with you and I know it's entirely my fault but somehow I wanted us to be friends again, I know it was too much to ask of you but you mean a lot to me and Ryu, especially Ryu, for you had become a part of his life, you were like his father when he had none before." Sakuno whispered as tears started to fall and she didn't try to whipe them a way. The hurt and frustration she felt for Ryoma and the coldness that Tezuka was emitting towards her had taken it's toll.

"Sakuno don't cry." Tezuka said whiping her tears away. "I stand by my words and I told you, we'll be friends and that's what we are friends." Tezuke added when Sakuno looks up at his face.

"But how can we be friends when you can't even stand the sight of me?" Sakuno added without breaking the eye contact.

"What are you talking about?" Tezuka asked confused.

"You barely look at me, as if you're disgusted with me." Sakuno answered and explained to him his action for the past minutes.

"Sorry, it's not that i'm digusted of you or anything, i'm just thinking." Tezuka answered, "We're friends okay so don't worry about it." Tezuka added and smiled tenderly at Sakuno and after that both had embrace each other.

Unknown to them in one side not far away from the bench where they sat someone is taking their picture.

"Friends, tell each other their problem maybe you want to tell me what's yours." Sakuno said after the hug and the old Sakuno was back.

"And what? You'll tell me yours." Tezuka asked one of his eyebrow was raise.

"Yup, that's how it works." Sakuno said with a smile.

"Well, if that's the case, why don't you tell me yours and then i'll tell you mine." Tezuka said eyeing Sakuno who's smile vanish.

"Well, it's about Ryoma, I love him and I'm confuse, I wanna know what he felt towards me now but at the same time I don't." Sakuno said now staring at the passing crowd. "Not only that I'm having all this what ifs and the reality that Ryoma might have been doing all this sweet things not because he loves me but because of Ryu and I'm scared that I might fall for it and then at the end find out that it was for Ryu and not for me." Sakuno added with a heartfelt sigh.

"I known Ryoma and he's not the type of person who shows his emotion, he is not good at it and when he does show it, it's not the way you would imagine it to be. All I can say is You've been in pain already, you've already lost him once and giving it another shot might make a difference." Tezuka said also staring at the passing crowd.

"What if I find out that he was doing it just for Ryu?"

"He was gone in your life for so many years and look at you, you still made it here." Tezuka said looking at Sakuno, "Beside, what if his not." Tezuka added making his point.

"Then it means that he loves me and only me and not because i'm his son's mother, We'll be together forever, We'll wake up every morning and find each other, I'll be the one waiting for him to come home, I'll be the one to smooth his forehead like I always do when we were still together and most of all We'll be a family, Me, Ryoma and Ryu." Sakuno said looking at Tezuka and realizing that she had nothing to loose but a lot to gain.

"By the look of things, I did my part." Tezuka said smiling at Sakuno. His happy that at least someone he knows is going to be happy and be with the one they love but that leaves only him and his feelings for Raiko.

"It's my turn now to help you. So tell me what's wrong?" Sakuno asked looking at her friend.

"I've been blind, I hurt the person that I thought worth nothing but my friendship and now she moved on with another guy that I know. And I know if I tried getting her back I'll hurt the guy and I don't want that to happen, I respect him as well as I respected my other friends and her as well." Tezuka said summing all his problem.

"You must be talking about Raiko and Kaidoh." Sakuno said and added, "I felt the same way as you were before when you had started courting me, Raiko is my friend and I know that if I said yes to you then i'll be hurting Raiko and I don't want that."

"Then what change your mind?" Tezuka asked when Sakuno didn't say anything else.

"I saw someone loves her the way that I love Ryoma but she only had eyes for you, I guess I was selfish, I wanted someone to be Ryu's father and someone that I know I coud learn to love and I saw all of that in you so I said yes even though knowing that i'll hurt Raiko at the process and as times pass by I thought I really had learned to love you and Raiko and Kaidoh would be happy together but I was wrong I could only love you as a friend nothing more and Kaidoh and Raiko couldn't be happy together for she still loves you..."

"By the looks of things they are now." Tezuka interupted as images of Kaidoh and Raiko holding hands together flash in his mind.

"That's not the point, love is not fair, it could never be, Love is about being able to understand someone's feeling or mood and Raiko could read you like an open book even though you don't let anything out. and that's why you need to tell Raiko how you feel, you might hurt Kaidoh in the process but if he really loves Raiko then he'll let her go because loving someone is learning how to let go." Sakuno said and with that she had kiss Tezuka on the cheek.

On that process Tezuka saw a movement behind the bush and he saw a familiar female face running away from the bench where he and Sakuno were sitting and not only that the familiar face had tears in her eyes.

"Raiko..."

"Tezuka?" Sakuno asked confused.

"I think I saw Raiko and she was crying." Tezuka simply answered.

"I think she saw me kiss you and she had the wrong idea." Sakuno said and when Tezuka still hadn't move added. "What are you waiting for this is your chance to tell her how you feel, go after her and explain everything to her."

Tezuka was jolted from space and without saying good bye run towards Raiko's direction. Hoping against hope that he won't loose her again the same way he had when he was to blind to see that Raiko is the one for him. For so long he'd been searching for the right girl for him and all this times she'd been standing by his side.

"Tezuka!"

He heard Sakuno shouted and he stop so he could look back at her.

"Gambatne!"

He smiled at Sakuno before completely disappearing into Raiko's direction.

**Well folks, that's the end for this last chapter and as you can see I'm also ending the Raiko, Tezuka and Kaidoh's love triangle in this story and I might post a preview summary of my up and coming RyoSaku pairing fic. But until then don't forget to review!**


	15. Finally Together

**Author's Note: Here's tge next chapter, Thanks for all the reviewers of the past chapters. You guys are the one motivating me to write more and finish my stories anyway, after this chapter a Preview of my upcoming RyoSaku fic will be written at the end for those who wanted to know about it.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own anything in Prince Of Tennis, I just own my character Raiko and the plot of my story.**

**RECAP:**

"It's my turn now to help you. So tell me what's wrong?" Sakuno asked looking at her friend.

"I've been blind, I hurt the person that I thought worth nothing but my friendship and now she moved on with another guy that I know. And I know if I tried getting her back I'll hurt the guy and I don't want that to happen, I respect him as well as I respected my other friends and her as well." Tezuka said summing all his problem.

"You must be talking about Raiko and Kaidoh." Sakuno said and added, "I felt the same way as you were before when you had started courting me, Raiko is my friend and I know that if I said yes to you then i'll be hurting Raiko and I don't want that."

"Then what change your mind?" Tezuka asked when Sakuno didn't say anything else.

"I saw someone loves her the way that I love Ryoma but she only had eyes for you, I guess I was selfish, I wanted someone to be Ryu's father and someone that I know I coud learn to love and I saw all of that in you so I said yes even though knowing that i'll hurt Raiko at the process and as times pass by I thought I really had learned to love you and Raiko and Kaidoh would be happy together but I was wrong I could only love you as a friend nothing more and Kaidoh and Raiko couldn't be happy together for she still loves you..."

"By the looks of things they are now." Tezuka interupted as images of Kaidoh and Raiko holding hands together flash in his mind.

"That's not the point, love is not fair, it could never be, Love is about being able to understand someone's feeling or mood and Raiko could read you like an open book even though you don't let anything out. and that's why you need to tell Raiko how you feel, you might hurt Kaidoh in the process but if he really loves Raiko then he'll let her go because loving someone is learning how to let go." Sakuno said and with that she had kiss Tezuka on the cheek.

On that process Tezuka saw a movement behind the bush and he saw a familiar female face running away from the bench where he and Sakuno were sitting and not only that the familiar face had tears in her eyes.

"Raiko..."

"Tezuka?" Sakuno asked confused.

"I think I saw Raiko and she was crying." Tezuka simply answered.

"I think she saw me kiss you and she had the wrong idea." Sakuno said and when Tezuka still hadn't move added. "What are you waiting for this is your chance to tell her how you feel, go after her and explain everything to her."

Tezuka was jolted from space and without saying good bye run towards Raiko's direction. Hoping against hope that he won't loose her again the same way he had when he was to blind to see that Raiko is the one for him. For so long he'd been searching for the right girl for him and all this times she'd been standing by his side.

"Tezuka!"

He heard Sakuno shouted and he stop so he could look back at her.

"Gambatne!"

He smiled at Sakuno before completely disappearing into Raiko's direction.

**Chapter Fifteen: Finally Together**

**RAIKO AND TEZUKA PART (SOMEWHERE IN THE AMUSEMENT PARK)...**

'Damn, why did I have to listen to Fuji and loook for Tezuka.' Raiko thought trying to whipe away her tears. 'Why do I have to be so worried when Fuji said Tezuka felt sick.' Raiko added still running towards who knows where.

Raiko was still running when someone caught her left arm and turning her around. The next thing she knows was she was crush on a chest still crying her eyes out while the owner of the chest whispered words to sooth her words that she could really understand for all her attention was only focus to the owner of the voice. The voice that she know all to well. The voice of the man that had just hurt her yet again.

**KAIDOH AND FUJI PART (AFTER KAIDOH GOT OUT FROM THE BATHROOM WITH FUJI)...**

"Where's Raiko?" Kaidoh asked when he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Kaidoh, can I talk to you?" Fuji said before everyone could open their mouth and answer his question.

"Sure." Kaidoh said and follow Fuji away from the other Regulars.

"Gome, Kaidoh, but Raiko left." Fuji said looking at Kaidoh who has a confuse and shock look plastered in his face.

"Left? What do you mean by left?"

"She notice that Tezuka wasn't with us a while ago so she asked me if I know where he went, I told her that Tezuka said his feeling sick there for he went to have a breath of fresh air, she was worried about hi so I asked her to look for him." Fuji said explaining everything to Kaidoh.

"Nani?" Kaidoh said calming himself down with no effect. "And she just said okay and left?" Kaidoh added ashis anger getting the best of him.

"She didn't agree at first, she was worried about what your reaction would be but I said that I'll explain to you myself which what I'm doing now." Fuji said not bcking down even though he knows that Kaidoh is angry.

"Fuji, how could you. You know I love her, but then why are still doing all this trouble in getting Raiko and Tezuka together?" Kaidoh asked and for the first time ever grabs Fuji from the collar of his shirt. "WHY?" Kaidoh added as he shove Fuji on the tree where they where talking.

"Because, the only way she could love you is if, she doesnh't love Tezuka anymore and seeing her with you showed me a lot of things." Fuji calmly said not even a bit angry at what Kaidoh did.

"What are you talking about, we are already happy together. Everything between us is perfect..."

"When are you going to stop pretending Kaidoh?" Fuji cut him and slowly opened his eyes to look at the man in front of him. "Your love for her is blinding you from the truth, She doesn't love you, she still love Tezuka but that doesn't stop her for trying to love you the way you want her to because she doesn't want to hurt you. She care for you so much that she even tried telling herself to love you back but that isn't love, the only love she felt for you is a love for a brother. Please try to understand that." Fuji added when Kaidoh didn't said anything.

"How do you want me to understand all those things?" Kaidoh asked trembling and try as hard as he can, for the first time Kaidoh can't help but let his tears fell.

"Kaidoh, Even Momo and Eiji could see right through Raiko's love for you and if those two could see through her surely you could, you've been her friend for a long time and I know understanding what I said wouldn't be hard you just need to forget your love for her for just one bit and see things in a different way." Fuji said laying a hand on his shoulder. "Love is a wonderful thing but once you force someone to love you then the wonderful thing about love is not there anymore. And I don't think you'll like that kind of love from Raiko." Fuji added as Kaidoh looks up at him.

"I..."

"Kaidoh!" Fuji suddenly shouted when Kaidoh didn't finish what he was about to say but instead started running towards a certain direction. Fuji even though was shock had run after him.

"Kaidoh." Fuji said once he had caught up with him. "Why did you run?" Fuji asked when Kaidoh didn't acknowledge him but instead keeps on looking at something, upon following Kaidoh's vision, Fuji saw the answer to his own question. Kaidoh run because he saw Raiko and now he saw her crying in Tezuka's chest as his arms are wrap around her whispering words they can't hear.

'Damn, he made her cry again.' Kaidoh thought looking at Tezuka and Raiko. 'Why do you still love him when he hurts you again and again?' Kaidoh thought again and was about to walk straight to the oblivious Tezuka and Raiko when Fuji's stop him.

"Leave them alone, they need this time to talk." Fuji said without releasing his grip on Kaidoh's arm.

"Fuji, I'm not going there because of love I'm going there as Raiko's friend. I realized while I was running after her that she could never love me but that doesn't mean we couldn't be friends and now as a Friend I want to be there for her. He had hurt her again and again and I don't want that to happen, I don't want to see her crying becausen of him again. I don't know if you could understand what I'm saying Fuji but I really couldn't explain it to you." Kaidoh said taking Fuji's hand from his arm.

"Before you go there, give Tezuka a chance." Fuji said that made Kaidoh stop from his tracks as he remember what Raiko had once told him.

_'Everyone deserves a chance even if it's a second chance of love.' she once said to him when they were looking at Ryoma and Ryu._

"Fine." Kaidoh said as he stood beside Fuji and watch what is going to happen next.

**RAIKO AND TEZUKA PART (FROM WHERE WE HAD LEFT OFF)...**

"I'm sorry Raiko, I really really am." Tezuka said trying to get the message through her once she had quite down.

"You don't need to say sorry. You did nothing wrong." Raiko answered pushing herself away from Tezuka but since Tezuka was holding her thightly she just manage to put a few distance away enabling her to look up at Tezuka.

"Your wrong, I need to say sorry because I'd hurt you more than once already but that didn't stop me from hurting you again when ou saw me with Sakuno." Tezuka said looking down at her with sincerity.

"I was just stupid, I know from the start that I'm not the one who could make you happy, it might be Sakuno or other woman but not me, I was just so stupid to think otherwise but I'm smarter now, I won't repeat the same mistake that I had done." Raiko said pushing Tezuka away again but without success.

"Your wrong, you were right to think that you are the one for me even from the start, I was the one who is stupid enough to think otherwise but like you, I'm smarter now, I know what I want and that is you. I want you to give me a chance Raiko, even though I don't deserve it." Tezuka said pulling Raiko towards him and sigh in relief when sh didn't protest. "I know that you're tired from waiting but please give me a chance, all I'm asking you is on chance for me to prove to you what I really feel about you." Tezuka whispered as he kiss Raiko's hair.

"What do you really feel about me Tezuka? Do you feel the same way you felt with Sakuno?" Raiko said weakly, as much as she wanted to pull away from him, she can't, she'd been dreaming of this moment when his arms are wrap around her and pulling away from him is not an option.

"I don't feel the same way I felt with Sakuno, Raiko, because I thought what I felt for Sakuno is love but then I realized it's not, it's more of a brother and and friend love but with you the love that I felt is different, yours where the kind of love that wanting to wake up next to you, going home to you after a hard days of work, even just by holding you like this can make me feel love." Tezuka said pulling his body away from her a little so she could see his eyes that could tell her how much she loves her. "I'm not good with words but I want to show you how much I love you, all I need from you is a second chance of your love as well. But if you really love Kaidoh now then I will have to accept the fact that I was too late loving you." Tezuka added when Raiko didn't move.

Meanwhile, while Tezuka and Raiko are busy talking, Kaidoh and Fuji are still standing on the same spot and were listening to everything they were saying.

"It was never too late loving me Tezuka." Raiko said and with that Tezuka know the answer, She had given him another chance and he would use that chance to show her how much he loves her.

"Thank you!" Tezuka said lifting Raiko off the ground and started twirling her around. Raiko laugh, she'd never been so happy in her life and when Tezuka had put her down and kiss her, she felt like exploding with happiness. Finally her dreams are coming true one by one. "I love you!"

"I love you too, but what will I tell Kaidoh?" Raiko asked after the soul searching kiss that they had shared.

"There no need to tell me anything." A voice said that made Tezuka and Raiko look at the direction of it. And standing in front of them is Kaidoh himself with Fuji on his side. "I saw everything and I understand." Kaidoh added 'In fact I saw everything clearly, with just one laugh from you I understand how You can never love me the way that I do. And how Tezuka is the right guy for you.'

"Kaidoh!" Raiko whispered and went towards him. "Arigatou! Domo arigatou!" Raiko whispered as she gave him a peck on the cheek and a hug.

"Your welcome." Kaidoh said hugging her back.

"Domo arigatou Kaidoh!" Tezuka said as he put one hand on Raiko's small back while the other was outstretch for a handshake.

"Of course, just promise not to hurt her again." Kaidoh said shaking Tezuka's hand in return.

"I promise." Tezuka simply said as he looks down at the woman that he had been searching for all those years.

"Finally!"

"Fuji." Raiko said looking at the Fuji who finally said something.

"I'm happy for the both of you now, shall we go back to the others, I bet they are dying to knw the news." Fuji said and Kaidoh who smiled at Raiko then at Tezuka followed him.

"What happened between you and Sakuno a while ago." Raiko asked when both Fuji and Kaidoh are far enough.

"We had a sirious talk about you and Ryoma. I gave her an advice concerning her love for Ryoma and she gave me an advice for my love to you. When she kiss me it was just a thank you kiss. Nothing more." Tezuka said intertwining his hand with hers and he kiss her hand before they made their way to follow Fuji and Kaidoh. 'I did it Sakuno, I hope yours went fine.' Tezuka thought looking up at the sky for a few second to tanks Kami-sama for telling Raiko to give him a second chance.

**Okay, end of this chapter, now for the next chapter, the answer for your mysterious photographer would be out. Also here's the sneak preview of my next RyoSaku fic. Well this is just a Summary anyway I'm co-writting it with my friend CSIFanGirl also before you read our story please read 'I Love You, Goodbye' first by YoJiKoBaYaKaWa because we had asked her if we could continue her one-shot and she had said yes so please read her story first before reading ours. Thanks!**

**PREVIEW:**

**SUMMARY: After ten long years, Ryoma Echizen is finally going back to Japan for two thing, One is to pay respect to his dead brother, and two is to right the wrong things he had done before he had left Japan in his father's order. But how can you right the wrong things when righting it means being a father to someone else's son, who turned out to be his brother's.**


	16. Changes

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews and here's another chapter of Getting What's His Back and as for the new story I'm still figuring out the title so if you have any suggestion please don't forget to put it in your reviews.**

**RECAP:**

"It was never too late loving me Tezuka." Raiko said and with that Tezuka know the answer, She had given him another chance and he would use that chance to show her how much he loves her.

"Thank you!!!" Tezuka said lifting Raiko off the ground and started twirling her around. Raiko laugh, she'd never been so happy in her life and when Tezuka had put her down and kiss her, she felt like exploding with happiness. Finally her dreams are coming true one by one. "I love you!"

"I love you too, but what will I tell Kaidoh?" Raiko asked after the soul searching kiss that they had shared.

"There no need to tell me anything." A voice said that made Tezuka and Raiko look at the direction of it. And standing in front of them is Kaidoh himself with Fuji on his side. "I saw everything and I understand." Kaidoh added 'In fact I saw everything clearly, with just one laugh from you I understand how You can never love me the way that I do. And how Tezuka is the right guy for you.'

"Kaidoh!" Raiko whispered and went towards him. "Arigatou! Domo arigatou!" Raiko whispered as she gave him a peck on the cheek and a hug.

"Your welcome." Kaidoh said hugging her back.

"Domo arigatou Kaidoh!" Tezuka said as he put one hand on Raiko's small back while the other was outstretch for a handshake.

"Of course, just promise not to hurt her again." Kaidoh said shaking Tezuka's hand in return.

"I promise." Tezuka simply said as he looks down at the woman that he had been searching for all those years.

"Finally!"

"Fuji." Raiko said looking at the Fuji who finally said something.

"I'm happy for the both of you now, shall we go back to the others, I bet they are dying to knw the news." Fuji said and Kaidoh who smiled at Raiko then at Tezuka followed him.

"What happened between you and Sakuno a while ago." Raiko asked when both Fuji and Kaidoh are far enough.

"We had a sirious talk about you and Ryoma. I gave her an advice concerning her love for Ryoma and she gave me an advice for my love to you. When she kiss me it was just a thank you kiss. Nothing more." Tezuka said intertwining his hand with hers and he kiss her hand before they made their way to follow Fuji and Kaidoh. 'I did it Sakuno, I hope yours went fine.' Tezuka thought looking up at the sky for a few second to tanks Kami-sama for telling Raiko to give him a second chance.

**Chapter Sixteen: Changes**

**RYOMA AND SAKUNO PART... (AFTER THE TALK WITH TEZUKA)**

"Hey, are you okay?" Ryoma said as soon as Sakuno entered the restaurant and sat in front of them breathing heavily. "Did you run?" Ryoma added after Sakuno nodded in answer to his first question.

"Yes, I realized something a while ago. And I want to tell you as soon as possible." Sakuno said not sure where she should begin.

"Okay. I'm listening." Ryoma said looking at Sakuno.

"I met Tezuka on the park a while ago." Sakuno explained and stop while figuring out how she would tell Ryoma about her past relationship with Tezuka.

"Okay, so?" Ryoma asked confused on how his former Buchou got anything to do with Sakuno.

"Well, He and I had a relationship, but it's overn now." Sakuno said before Ryoma could say anything.

"Okay, I guess I don't mind not unless if his trying to get you back." Ryoma said as he shift the sleeping Ryu in his arms a little.

"No, you don't have to worry about that, Tezuka and I had a serious talk and he gave me an advice." Sakuno said finally deciding on how to tell Ryoma that she's willing to start all over again.

"I see and is the advice he gave you have something to do with me?" Ryoma asked curious at what his former buchou had advice Sakuno.

"Yeah, it did and he gave a lot of good advices but everything comes down with." Sakuno said then stop to take a deep breath while Ryomafelt excited and afraid of what she would say next. "It all comes down with how much I love you and how I would like to start all over again with you." Sakuno finally said as she looks at Ryoma's reaction that went from Shock, to joy and to pure love.

"Are you sure?" Ryoma asked as he stood up with Ryu and walk to her side.

"I've never been so sure in my whole life." Sakuno answered standing up as well, and the next thing she knew she was envelope in Ryoma arms while Ryu is between them still peacefully sleeping.

"I love you Sakuno, not because you're Ryu's mother but because you're the one who made me what I am right now, I won't be able to be here without you, My Sakuno." Ryoma said and kissed her on the lips and they only broke the kiss when Ryu started to stir.

"You kiss mommy?" Ryu murmured rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, and I will be doing that for the rest of our lives." Ryoma answered looking at Sakuno who inturn looks at him and Ryu with a smile full of love.

**SOMEWHERE IN GERMANY...**

"You asked for a story and I got you one." A man said walking inside his boss's office and putting a stack of pictures on top of his boos's desk.

His boss flips the pictures one by one and as he did that his expression changes from tiredness to excitement so fast that you won't even be able to finish saying the word 'good'. "So what do you have in mind?" his boss finally asked after finishing the last of the pictures.

"Well, I'm going to choose the pictures first and for the headline in big bold letters 'ROMANCE IN CHAOS'." The man said moving his hands to put enphasis on his words, "So, what do you think?" The man asked looking at his boss.

"I like the idea, I want you to write it now so we could published it by tomorrow or the next day." His boss said dismissing him so he could his thing.

**IN A RESTAURANT IN GERMANY...**

"I asked Sakuno, Ryoma and Ryu to have dinner with us." Tezuka said as everyone had arrive from the meeting place in the restaurant.

"That's great!" Oishi said as Eiji jump in excitement.

"And speaking of them, here they come." Raiko said while Tezuka has his arms around her shoulders.

Everyone looks at the restaurant entrance and sure enough, Ryoma got out from his car followed by Sakuno who was carrying a still very tired Ryu (A/N: What can I say after the Amusement Park Ryu went for a jog with his father. That's what we call man bonding.)

"Hi, sorry, we're a little late, Ryoma needs to practice for a while." Sakuno said apologisingly which made Ryoma smile to himself, after their talk Sakuno had became the old the Sakuno again, the shy and always apologising Sakuno who had caught his heart, well maybe she's not that shy anymore but at least she's back to herself now.

"It's okay Sakuno, in fact even Tezuka and I are late." Riko said trying to reasure Sakuno.

"I never thought I'd hear the day that the former Seigaku Tezuka-buchou is late." Ryoma said as everyone looks at him and for the first time saw that he looks more younger thyan the time they had first saw him again after those so many years. His more into smilling, the stress on his face has gone.

"Hehe, we were wondering about that too Ochibi before you decided to show up." Eiji said laughing as the others followed.

"It's nice to have everyone here again. Feels like old times." Momo said after everyone had settled down on their table.

"I know, isn't it great?" Oishi asked happy that the Seigaku regulars are together again for the first time after so many years. "I just wish that it would always be like this from now on." Oishi added as an after thought.

"Don't worry it will." Ryoma answered before any of them could and he really meant it because from now on everything would change for him, Sakuno and his son. Of course the changes also include the other member of the Seigaku team.

**I know it's very short but next chapter might be the last then after that is an epilogue. Anyway please tell me what you think guys!!!**


	17. Thanks

**Author's Note: Hi, I would like to thank everyone for reading my stoy and for reviewing. Anyway this would be the second to the last chapter. Last chapter would be the Epilogue. And a lot of people are asking me why so short well, my answer is, I don't want to drag this story just because a lot of people are reading and reviewing and I know that you'll hate me if I did drag this story.**

**RECAP:**

**IN A RESTAURANT IN GERMANY...**

"I asked Sakuno, Ryoma and Ryu to have dinner with us." Tezuka said as everyone had arrive from the meeting place in the restaurant.

"That's great!" Oishi said as Eiji jump in excitement.

"And speaking of them, here they come." Raiko said while Tezuka has his arms around her shoulders.

Everyone looks at the restaurant entrance and sure enough, Ryoma got out from his car followed by Sakuno who was carrying a still very tired Ryu (A/N: What can I say after the Amusement Park Ryu went for a jog with his father. That's what we call man bonding.)

"Hi, sorry, we're a little late, Ryoma needs to practice for a while." Sakuno said apologisingly which made Ryoma smile to himself, after their talk Sakuno had became the old the Sakuno again, the shy and always apologising Sakuno who had caught his heart, well maybe she's not that shy anymore but at least she's back to herself now.

"It's okay Sakuno, in fact even Tezuka and I are late." Riko said trying to reasure Sakuno.

"I never thought I'd hear the day that the former Seigaku Tezuka-buchou is late." Ryoma said as everyone looks at him and for the first time saw that he looks more younger thyan the time they had first saw him again after those so many years. His more into smilling, the stress on his face has gone.

"Hehe, we were wondering about that too Ochibi before you decided to show up." Eiji said laughing as the others followed.

"It's nice to have everyone here again. Feels like old times." Momo said after everyone had settled down on their table.

"I know, isn't it great?" Oishi asked happy that the Seigaku regulars are together again for the first time after so many years. "I just wish that it would always be like this from now on." Oishi added as an after thought.

"Don't worry it will." Ryoma answered before any of them could and he really meant it because from now on everything would change for him, Sakuno and his son. Of course the changes also include the other member of the Seigaku team.

**Chapter Seventeen: Thanks!!!**

**NEXT DAY...**

_**Back To Back**_

_**Two Big Stories**_

_**E. Ryoma And S. Raiko**_

_**The Big Story I:**_

_**Echizen Ryoma**_

_All the fans of Echizen Ryoma are_

_all been wondering about the rumors _

_on his love life. A love life to a woman _

_and a boy supposely his. And finally we_

_had the answers to those rumors._

_Echizen Ryoma was seen yesterday with_

_a woman and a boy and we had confirmed_

_that she was the woman he was seeing_

_and the boy was his. According to_

_our sources in Japan, the woman name_

_Sakuno Ryuuzaki had been dating Echizen_

_Ryoma since their college years but they_

_broke up before Echizen moved to U.S. to_

_be a Pro-tennis player without knowing _

_that he was in fact going to be a father. _

_Recently, however, after going back to _

_Japan, Echizen Ryoma had found out that _

_he had a son and both he and Ms. Ryuuzaki_

_had decided to try their relationship once again._

_**The Big Story II:**_

_**Sakatoshi Raiko**_

_Pop Singer Sakatoshi Raiko had been link_

_to many guys from, actors, singers and even_

_Pro-tennis players, her recent link was with_

_Pro-tennis player, Kaidoh Kaoru and eveyone_

_really thought that they were together, especially_

_when they had been seen in the public together for_

_a while._

_Recently, however, Raiko Sakatoshi was seen_

_with another Japanese Pro-Tennis player named_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu, who was well known in tennis_

_ever since his Jr. years as he lead his old school_

_team 'Seigaku' Seishun Gakuen to the National games._

_And by the way things are going on between them_

_we could say that this is the real thing._

Pictures was posted bellow on the newspaper for everyone to see. From Ryoma with Sakuno and Ryu to Tezuka and Raiko. And there was no sign of any picture of Tezuka and Sakuno. (A/N: If your wondering why? Well the answer wil be revealed later on in this chapter.)

**RYOMA AND SAKUNO PART (HOTEL ROOM)...**

"So, was the big story interesting?" Ryoma asked kissing Sakuno from the neck to her lips.

"Well, they got it right but not entirely." Sakuno answered after the kiss.

"They tend to make it sound like a fairy tale." Ryoma said and asked, "Aren't you even bothered by it?"

"No, not really, I mean, what matters is what we know between us." Sakuno said making Ryoma smile and kiss her again. "So, shall we do it again?" Ryoma asked suddenly.

"Nani?" Sakuno asked confused.

"This." Ryoma answered kissing Sakuno at the same time lowering her on the bed as he cup her breast making her gasp and blush.

"But, we just done it twice." Sakuno said in between moans.

"I know, but it was half an hour ago, beside I need to execise before my game this afternoon." Ryoma said "Also you don't want me to get injured now because of not having a proper warm up now would you?" Ryoma added sucking one of her breast while his hand play with her other.

"Fine." Sakuno mumured grabing is hair and gently tug his head upward to capture his lips with hers. "I love you so much to not care."

"Love you too sweetheart."

**TEZUKA AND RAIKO PART (HOTEL RESTAURANT)...**

"Good morning." Tezuka said nuzzling Raiko's neck with a small kiss before sitting on the chair in front of him.

"Morning, have you read the newspaper?" Raiko asked handing the papers to Tezuka.

"I did actually but who the hell care." Tezuka said putting the paper on top of the table.

"You're right, who cares." Raiko said sipping her coffee as Tezuka signal for a cup of coffee to a passing waiter.

"Would you mind if we make another newspaper appearance?" Tezuka asked leaning forward so only Raiko could hear.

"What's on your mind?" Raiko asked as a thought of Tezuka kissing her on public pops on her mind. Well that definitely would put them on tomorrow's newspaper. But she was disappointed when Tezuka sat straight in his chair as the waiter put the coffee in front of Tezuka.

"This." Tezuka answered and stood up as the thought of Tezuka kissing her pops in her head again but what happened shock her.

"Wha.."

"Raiko, will you marry me?" Tezuka asked her as he was down on his knees.

"I..."

"Wow, what's going on here?" Momo asked as he entered the Restaurant door but was stop because of the crowd of people.

"I don't know." Eiji said bouncing up and down to see what was going on.

"There's a 99 percent that it hads something to do with Tezuka and Raiko." Inui said calculating it in his head.

"I think that 100 percent, Tezuka asked Raiko to marry him." Fuji said making everyone of them look at him except Inui who glared at him for saying it first.

"Sorry Inui, but it was a long time coming." Fuji said as everyone followed his lead and made their way to their friends.

"I will." They heard Raiko said as Tezuka slip the ring on her fingers and kiss her making everyone applause.

"I told you we'll make the papers again." Tezuka whispered in her ears but before she could answer they heard Fuji's voice congratulating them.

"Thanks." Both said in unison as they followed the voice and saw Fuji and the others standing there. And everyone congratulated them.

**SOMEWHERE IN GERMANY (NEWSPAPER'S OFFICE)...**

"It seems that you didn't use the other pictures you've taken. And also what happen to the title Romance In Chaos you have?" The boss said as his reporter enetered his offcie.

"I know but a friend of mine Inoue-san from Japan, he told me that he is close to Echizen and that he'll give us an exclusive interview with Echizen and his family here in Germany." The reporter explained as he looks at his boss. "In fact, After today's finals between Echizen and Antonio, Echizen is giving me an exclusive interview with him, his going to make an announcement." He reporter added.

"Okay, as long as you got it and it worth something then, good, go get that report." his boss said and dismiss him so he could do his job.

**IN THE TOURNAMENT...**

"And there you have it. It's 6-4, Ryoma Echizen from Japan wins." Eric Standford announces before handing it over to the game host Ted Baker and Bobby Marks.

"Thanks, Eric, and as everyone had predicted. Echizen Ryoma won the U.S. Open again." Bobby said looking at Ted Baker.

"I know, and right now, I can say that the whole Japan are celebrating for their very own Echizen Ryoma." Ted Baker said while the camera moved over the audience who are celebrating as well. "Anyway, back to Eric Stanford, for a short interview." Ted added as the camera zoom in on Eric who has Echizen Ryoma on his side.

"Thanks Ted, Now, first thing first, Congratulations Echizen for winning the cup again." Eric said looking at Ryoma.

"Thanks Eric." Ryoma answered politely.

"Now, tell us how you feel about it, winning the cup again?" Eric asked as the camera zoom in on Ryoma's face.

"Well, I would lie if I say I'm happy, I mean right now I'm more than happy, winning the cup again and against a very good player. I just can't explain how happy I am right now. There's no word for it." Ryoma said looking at the audience around the court as crowds scream his name and applause.

"So, What was on your mind during the game?" Eric asked looking at the cheering crowds.

"Well, the only thing on my mind during the game is..." Ryoma said then laugh, "Actually, the story is already reserve to a reporter, but he'll be doing the report with a video so I guess, to all my fans, just watch the press conference later and you'll find what was on my mind during the game." Ryoma said and wave to the crowd before going to sign the vodea recorder lens and the three balls for the fans to catch.

"Well, you heard him fans, watch out for that press conference because, we'll gonna learn what drives Echizen Ryoma to win." Eric said as the camera moved to Ted and Bobby again to announce the awarding ceremony.

**ON THE WAY TO THE CONFERENCE HALL...**

"I'm so proud of you daddy." Ryu said looking up at his father who was holding his hand while the other one is holding her mom's.

"Thanks son." Ryoma said squeezing Ryu hand a little.

"Are you sure you want us to be there?" Sakuno asked as they neared the conference door.

"Of course I'am. You're part of my life now. You're the one who drives me to live and win the game." Ryoma said letting go of Ryu for a little and kiss Sakuno on the lips before holding Ryu again and finally entering through the conference door.

Ryoma, together with Sakuno and Ryu sat down at the conference table as the reporter from Pro-Tennis Magazine Germany (A/N: Inoue-san's friend.) entered the room and the conference begin.

"Mr. Echizen, I'm a friend of Inoue-san from Japan, I'm Mr. Sznider, and I would like to thank you for giving me this exclusive interview." the man said as he shook Ryoma's hand then he turned to Sakuno and Ryu who Ryoma had intoduce to him.

"Shall we begin then?" Sznider asked looking for an approval to Ryoma then to the camera man who was taping them.

"Welcome everyone, I'm Richard Sznider and I have here with me the Winner of the U.S. Open Echizen Ryoma together with Ms. Ryuuzaki Sakuno and Mr. Ryuuzaki Ryu." Mr. Sznider said as the camear showed his face then followed by Ryoma, Sakuno and Ryu.

Everyone had tuned in on the conference even the Regulars and Raiko who in fact was outside the conference room where a big screen T.V. was display showing the interview that was going on behind the close door.

"Now, Echizen-san as what Eric Stanford had asked you a while ago. What was on your mind during the match?" Mr. Sznider asked straight to the point while lloking at Ryoma as the camera zoom in on Ryoma as well.

"What actually is on my mind is my family, but not just a family, I consider my friends as my family and they are part of the things on my mind when I'm inside the game and the same goes with my parents and cousin but the ones once that have a bigger part in my mind is Sakuno and my son Ryu." Echizen said and after he mention Sakuno and Ryu's name the camera had moved towards them showing the viewers the two persson that was on their idol's head while in the game.

"So the rumors were true then?" Mr. Sznider asked Ryoma.

"Rumors?" Ryoma asked back.

"Yes, rumors. Rumors that you had a son out of wedlock with your girlfriend and that you left them behind to fullfill your dream." Mr. Sznider asked while Ryoma thought of an answer that would not make him a bad person at the same time thinking of a way not to make Sakuno look bad too but before he could answer Sakuno had answered for him...

"Yes, that is true, however you got a mistake about Ryoma leaving us."

"I see, then can you tell us the truth so we could straight out the rumors." Mr. Sznider said as the camera moved from him to Sakuno.

"Ryoma and I had already talked about him going after his dream and I won't say anything that had happen between the time we were together to the time he left but what mattered is he didn't left us. When he left, he didn't know I was pregnant, in fact he just found out that he was a father when he went back to Japan." Sakuno said looking straight at the camera willing herself not to be scared of what people would think about her now, and when she thought she would loose the fight with fear, she felt Ryoma's hand touch her's at the same time Ryu did the same with her other hand and right there she knew that she would be okay.

"But that's not important anymore." Ryoma added after assuring Sakuno, "What matters is I had my son now and I had Sakuno with me, both of them on my side worth more than the trophys and money I got from playing prefessional tennis." Ryoma added looking straight at the camera who was now pointed at him.

"I see, so what do you plan now after winning this event."

"Well, right now, I'am announcing my engagement with Ryuuzaki Sakuno." Ryoma said and with that he wentdown on his knees and asked Sakuno to marry him.

"Yes." Sakuno answered and hug Ryoma after he had slip the simple but beautiful diamond ring.

"Congratulation. Ryoma and Sakuno." Mr. Sznider said as both Ryoma and Sakuno thanks him.

"And last but not the least I would like to announce my retirement." Ryoma said and squeezed Sakuno's hand who was about to say something.

"What?" Mr. Sznider blurted out then excuse himself before asking Ryoma the reason.

"Well, I had thought about it even before the U.S. Open had started, the time I went to Japan I was ready to settle down with Sakuno and make a family with her but with me finding out about Ryu change a lot of things, and one of them is when I realized I lost the chance of seeing my eldest son growing up, that I wasn't there for him when he needed me, and that I wasn't the one teaching him tennis." Ryoma explained and Sakuno who was listening couldn't but let some tears fall down from her eyes.

"I see. Well, it is really going to be a lost not seeing you play again. Just like your father who had suddenly retire from being a Pro." Mr. Sznider said as the viewers don't know if their going to be sad that Ryoma is npt playing anymore a happy for he is getting married or last but not the least touch from what Ryoma had said about what he had realized.

From outside the former Seigaku regulars and Raiko didn't know how to react to Ryoma's announcement so they just look at the T.V. and watch the interview...

"Anyway I would like to thank a lot of people, Firstly to my dad, I hate to say it dad but thanks for sending me to Seigaku. Second to my Seigaku teammate for always believing in me. Oishi, thanks for being the mother of Seigaku and thanks for fixing my wound when I had a game with Fudomine, Momo, thanks for being a good senpai to me , When I arrive at Seigaku, you're the closest friend I've ever got, Eiji senpai thanks for those burger treats and of course for helping Momo to make me more sociable, I wouldn't have a guts to asks Sakuno out if it wasn't for you. Kawamura, thanks for all those sushi you always treat as too every after winning a game. Kaidoh thanks for the present you gave me before I left it help a lot, Inui, thanks for all those training schedule and those Inui juice, as much as I hate the taste of it, my body wouldn't be this well conditioned if it wasn't for you. Fuji, thanks for playing all out with me, You had help me climed the ladder of success. And last Tezuka-Buchou, thanks for lighting a fire in me. You and my dad are the only person who understand me the most when in comes to tennis. To my trainer and manager Mr. Clyde, thanks for taking care of me I owe you a lot. I wouldn't make it here without you're guidance. To all the person I had a chance to play with when I was in Seigaku, From Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Hyotei, Jyousei-shounen, Rokauku and Rikkaidai. Thank you very much without your exellent talent in tennis I wouldn't be able to be here. Kevin Smithe, thanks!" Ryoma said as he himself let a few tears fall before wipping it away.

"Where are you planning to live. Mr. Echizen Ryoma in your retirement?" Mr.Sznider asked with a crack voice. (A/N: What can I say, he was moved by Ryoma's word. haha!!!)

"I'll be staying in Japan for there's where all my family are." Ryoma simply answered and with a little more question from Sznider, Ryoma answered every one of them and as the conference turn to an end and the conference door open reveiling Ryoma's family he can't help but added in his thought. 'Now, I understand why you retire from playing tennis Oyaji.'

With that thought Ryoma joined the regulars with Raiko who was crowded together hugging and congratulating Sakuno. While Ryu was lost standing aside watching everything, scared to join in for he might get hurt, but his fear vanish when he felt arms wrap around him and he was lift in the air by his father and sat him in his father's shoulder.

"I love you dad!" Ryu said as he look down at his father.

"I love you too son, you and mommy." Ryoma answered as he looked at Sakuno who was looking at him and Ryu with her smile that is welcoming him to the family he had been dreaming of and nearly lost.

**Don't forget to read and Review. Epilogue coming soon!!!**


	18. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait we just move so I have no internet connection, I just go to internet cafe, but only to check my mails. Anyway here's the Epilogue as promise. **

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Prince Of Tennis.**

**RECAP: **

"I see, so what do you plan now after winning this event."

"Well, right now, I'am announcing my engagement with Ryuuzaki Sakuno." Ryoma said and with that he wentdown on his knees and asked Sakuno to marry him.

"Yes." Sakuno answered and hug Ryoma after he had slip the simple but beautiful diamond ring.

"Congratulation. Ryoma and Sakuno." Mr. Sznider said as both Ryoma and Sakuno thanks him.

"And last but not the least I would like to announce my retirement." Ryoma said and squeezed Sakuno's hand who was about to say something.

"What?" Mr. Sznider blurted out then excuse himself before asking Ryoma the reason.

"Well, I had thought about it even before the U.S. Open had started, the time I went to Japan I was ready to settle down with Sakuno and make a family with her but with me finding out about Ryu change a lot of things, and one of them is when I realized I lost the chance of seeing my eldest son growing up, that I wasn't there for him when he needed me, and that I wasn't the one teaching him tennis." Ryoma explained and Sakuno who was listening couldn't but let some tears fall down from her eyes.

"I see. Well, it is really going to be a lost not seeing you play again. Just like your father who had suddenly retire from being a Pro." Mr. Sznider said as the viewers don't know if their going to be sad that Ryoma is npt playing anymore a happy for he is getting married or last but not the least touch from what Ryoma had said about what he had realized.

From outside the former Seigaku regulars and Raiko didn't know how to react to Ryoma's announcement so they just look at the T.V. and watch the interview...

"Anyway I would like to thank a lot of people, Firstly to my dad, I hate to say it dad but thanks for sending me to Seigaku. Second to my Seigaku teammate for always believing in me. Oishi, thanks for being the mother of Seigaku and thanks for fixing my wound when I had a game with Fudomine, Momo, thanks for being a good senpai to me , When I arrive at Seigaku, you're the closest friend I've ever got, Eiji senpai thanks for those burger treats and of course for helping Momo to make me more sociable, I wouldn't have a guts to asks Sakuno out if it wasn't for you. Kawamura, thanks for all those sushi you always treat as too every after winning a game. Kaidoh thanks for the present you gave me before I left it help a lot, Inui, thanks for all those training schedule and those Inui juice, as much as I hate the taste of it, my body wouldn't be this well conditioned if it wasn't for you. Fuji, thanks for playing all out with me, You had help me climed the ladder of success. And last Tezuka-Buchou, thanks for lighting a fire in me. You and my dad are the only person who understand me the most when in comes to tennis. To my trainer and manager Mr. Clyde, thanks for taking care of me I owe you a lot. I wouldn't make it here without you're guidance. To all the person I had a chance to play with when I was in Seigaku, From Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Hyotei, Jyousei-shounen, Rokauku and Rikkaidai. Thank you very much without your exellent talent in tennis I wouldn't be able to be here. Kevin Smithe, thanks!" Ryoma said as he himself let a few tears fall before wipping it away.

"Where are you planning to live. Mr. Echizen Ryoma in your retirement?" Mr. Sznider asked with a crack voice. (A/N: What can I say, he was moved by Ryoma's word. haha!!!)

"I'll be staying in Japan for there's where all my family are." Ryoma simply answered and with a little more question from Sznider, Ryoma answered every one of them and as the conference turn to an end and the conference door open reveiling Ryoma's family he can't help but added in his thought. 'Now, I understand why you retire from playing tennis Oyaji.'

With that thought Ryoma joined the regulars with Raiko who was crowded together hugging and congratulating Sakuno. While Ryu was lost standing aside watching everything, scared to join in for he might get hurt, but his fear vanish when he felt arms wrap around him and he was lift in the air by his father and sat him in his father's shoulder.

"I love you dad!" Ryu said as he look down at his father.

"I love you too son, you and mommy." Ryoma answered as he looked at Sakuno who was looking at him and Ryu with her smile that is welcoming him to the family he had been dreaming of and nearly lost.

**Chapter Eighteen: EPILOGUE**

Momo and Ann together with their first son 5 year old Tokiya are watching Oishi and Eiji play doubles against Inui and Kaidoh while Oishi and Eiji's wife Hikari and Sayuri talk with each other sharing cooking tips with each other (A/N: They owned a restaurant together.) They were all waiting for the other regulars and their family to arrive for their weekend hang out.

Five minutes later, Tomoka, Kaidoh's wife (A/N: Tomoka had been there to help Kaidoh move on and Kaidoh ended up falling in love with a person like her. As for Tomoka's relationship with Eiji, they stop dating a long time ago and decided that they don't belong to each other. ) arrive with their 4 year old daughter Chihiro, whom she pick up from the toddler school. At the same time Fuji and Kawamura arrive together with Fuji's Fiance Yuki and Kawamura's 1 month old bride Yoko. They had with them basket full of food.

Another five minutes had pass and Ryoma arrive with Ryu and a heavily 8 month old pregnant Sakuno. Followed by Tezuka and Raiko with their 6 year old son Kyo and their new born Ken.

"Looks like everyone is here." Oishi said after the match, winning against Inui and Kaidoh.

"We better start the feast then before the food gets cold." Momo announce as he help the girls with the food.

As everyone started eating, the men talks about tennis, the women talks about food and children, while the children talks amond themselves. To be precise, Tokiya is more on entertaining Chihiro while Ryu and Kyo talks about tennis and joining the local tennis competition, Ken on the other hand is fast asleep in his stroller . After their lunch, the men started a game among themselves and the women together with their children cheer for them.

First match is Oishi and Eiji pair against Momo and Kaidoh, to everyone's surprise Momo and Kaidoh won the game. The four men shook hands and made their way to the bleachers.

"I can't believe they won against us Oishi." Eiji said in disbelief.

"I know, those two are very tricky." Oishi said remembering that during the game Momo and Kaidoh keep on fighting with each other.

"What do you mean?" Eiji asked not following Oishi.

"They pretended to fight with each other to distract us." Oishi said to Eiji then turned to Momo and added, "I'm right, aren't I?"

Momo look at Kaidoh and both grinned at each other before saying. "Yup, too bad you got yourself distracted."

"Momo, you're so mean." Eiji said pouting.

"What, there's no rule in tennis that says 'you can't distract your opponent.'" Momo said as the four of them reach the bleachers while Inui and Kawamura together with Fuji and Tezuka walk down the bleacher to the court.

"Momo is right Eiji, distraction is a good method to win a match just like what Shinji and I use when we played against Momo and Kamio on the street court." Ryoma said making Momo blushed as he remembered how he and Kamio had lost because of Ryoma's idea on using Ann for a distraction.

Second match is Inui and Tezuka against Fuji and Taka. Inui and Tezuka rarely talk to each other so everyone thought that they may lack coordination, but then they were wrong Inui and Tezuka won against Fuji and Taka because of their good sence of coordination ancd tactics.

Third match, Ryoma and Momo played against Fuji and Kaidoh, it was a close match but Ryoma and Momo won the game. And as for the last match Ryu and Kyo played against each other, and Ryu won, what can I say he has a legacy to live up with, but of course he didn't win easily Kyo put up a good fight too their match end 7-5.

After Kyo and Ryu's game the kids got tired and fell asleep in their parents arms, as they sleeps the adults started to talk about their kids and future kids. This what they always do every weekend, it's very simple but for them being together with each other playing tennis, eating together, watching their second generation grow and talking with each other is something they will cherish for the rest of their lives.

**Okay, I know it's short and it probably sucks but I hope you'll still review and tell me what you guys think. Thanks to all that had reviewed my past chapter. I owe it all to you guys.**

_**THE END**_

_**CAST & CREDIT:**_

_**Ryoma Echizen: **A famouse tennis player that won many games._

_**Sakuno Ryuuzaki/Echizen: **Ryoma's girlfriend and owner of a bakeshop._

_**Ryu Ryuuzaki/Echizen: **Sakuno and Ryoma's son._

_**Kunimitsu Tezuka: **A famouse tennis player in Japan, dated Sakuno before he realized his feelings towards Raiko._

_**Raiko Sakatoshi/Tezuka: **A famouse singer in Japan, became good friends with the Seigaku regulars during her college years. Is in love with Tezuka._

_**Kyo Tezuka: **Tezuka and Raiko's 6 year old son._

_**Ken Tezuka: **Tezuka and Raiko's new born son._

_**Kaoru Kaidoh: **A famouse tennis player in Japan who is love with Raiko for a long time._

_**Tomoka Osakada/Kaidoh: **Sakuno's friend and also the one who help Kaidoh to move on._

_**Chihiro Kaidoh: **Kaidoh and Tomoka's 4 year old daughter._

_**Takeshi Momoshiroh: **_

_**Ann Tachibana/Momoshiroh: **Momoshiroh's wife, sister of Tachibana Kippei._

_**Tokiya Momoshiroh: **Momoshiroh and Ann's 5 year old son._

_**Shuuichiro Oishi:**_

_**Hikari Oishi: **Oishi's wife, part owner of a restaurant. Met Oishi during Tezuka and Raiko's son Kyo birthday._

_**Eiji Kikumaru:**_

_**Sayuri Kikumaru: **Eiji's wife, the other part owner of the restaurant of Hikari Oishi. Met Eiji the same time Oishi met Hikari and on the same event._

_**Syuusuke Fuji:**_

_**Yuki Ayame: **Fuji's fiance whom he met during Raiko and Tezuka's wedding._

_**Takashi Kawamura:**_

_**Yoko Kawamura: **Taka's 1 month old bride. She's Tomoka's doctor. Met her after Tomoka gave birth to Chihiro. Dated for 4 years, got engaged and now married. _

_**Karupin: **The Echizen's household pet._

_**Nigel: **Ryoma's Private Jet pilot._

_**Ted Baker: **One of the two host in the U.S. Open._

_**Bobby Marks: **One of the two host in the U.S. Open._

_**Eric Stanford: **The court side reported in the U.S. Open._

_**Gustavo Morales: **The Mexican tennis player Ryoma was up against during the quarter-final round of the U.S Open._

_**Antonio Gonzales: **The tennis player Ryoma was up against during the final round of the U.S. Open._

_**Richard Sznider: **A friend of Inoue of the tennis magazine. He is the reporter who interviewed Ryoma after the game in a press conference when he announce his retirement._

_**Mr. Clyde: **Ryoma's personal Trainer and Manager._

_**THANKS TO THE **_

_**FOLLOWING:**_

_**lildragongurl**_

_**Asian Chick 77**_

_**sakura4594**_

_**minamotogirl**_

_**Blue Euxine36**_

_**Cyansilent**_

_**BattousaiGrl**_

_**CSIFanGirl**_

_**Botanfreak**_

_**Seigaku Regulars**_

_**HarryPotterForever1113**_

_**cowgirlkitten2000**_

_**leo-red**_

_**White Alchemist Taya**_

_**Kiwadoi Seiitsu**_

_**epitome of melodramatics**_

_**Rasengan-to-teh-balls**_

_**Kahel16**_

_**animelover11368**_

_**2756**_

_**devious-chan**_

_**Kitty Yannie**_

_**NDebN**_

_**Let it B De Way It is**_

_**abc**_

_**anna-chan**_

_**Narutofan462**_

_**swt.cherry.blossom**_

_**hieiashke**_

_**mysticblu19**_

_**Heat**_

_**Sasukefurever**_

_**Hinamori5**_

_**ruuka**_

_**YummieCreamy**_

_**xX Konoha Ninja Xx**_

_**Red Mermaid**_

_**maldita08**_

_**Hinata's Fox**_

_**umi**_

_**Merissala**_

_**Angel**_

_**Natsuki Piffle**_

_**Second Storey Stairwell**_

_**gackt-stalker**_

_**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl**_

_**Hermoniezclone**_

_**The Squabbit**_

_**phoe2k**_

_**Scorpio-angel-10**_

_**Darkness-ninja**_

_**choco-flavour**_

_**loki lee**_

_**jy**_

_**Minni May Yukibara**_

_**Firedemon86**_

_**animeluver456**_

_**Lost Dragon'Kin**_

_**Lildivagirlz**_

_**TITLE:**_

_**Getting What's His Back**_

_**AUTHORED BY:**_

_**Jomai**_

_**ALL RIGHT RESERVED**_

_**2007**_


	19. SEQUEL AND For Maldita08

SEQUEL:

To everyone, who had read this story, There's a sequel to this story. A one-shot story under Book of Love Prince Of Tennis Style. Chapter 3: With Love, Happy Mother's Day

For Maldita08,

Hi, Thanks for reviewing again. And as for why the Us Open is held on Germany, well I was new in the tennis world, didn't where the event is being held so I decided to put it in Germany. As for good RyoSaku story, I'll recommend the following:

Practically Speaking by Cinpii

The Midnight Kiss by Astraldrop11

What He Missed by Angel Of Smiles


End file.
